I Wish You Knew
by NerdSoxx
Summary: It's been over a month since the end of the 4th Great Ninja War but things have yet to return to normal, in the midst of a chaotic time for all 5 great nations two ninjas are trying to follow their hearts and make the right decisions for the person they love. NARUSAKU. Part 1 in a 3 part Trilogy.
1. Fleeing Feeling

-**AUTHORS NOTES- **

**This is my first FanFic ever! I'd love to hear your likes/dislikes on it so I can help improve it! I'm a die hard NaruSaku fan so I'll try to keep the story centered on them as much as possible while trying to stick the original script of Naruto, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! :) **

It was a day like any other in Konoha, the Leaf village shinobi carried out their missions like any other but today was different for one blond-haired genin. Naruto Uzumaki glanced at himself in his bathroom mirror using his hands to corrent any faults in his appearance before glancing at a framed photo near his bedside. The more Naruto glanced at this photo the more bad memories of a forgotten friend swelled up in his mind "Saskue, if you're out there.. please.. come back home." the blonde whispered to himself before grabbing his kunai pouch and walking out of his apartment. It was a unusually cloudy day in the Leaf villiage predicting rain Naruto picked up his pace, heading towards a certain pink-haired konoichi's house. Before arriving Naruto took one last look at himself in a puddle that was formed by dropplets of rain, after correcting his appearance he knocked on the door of the house and awaited a response. "Who is it?" a call came from the upstairs window, Naruto looked up to see his long-time crush and teammate Sakura Haruno one of the most well-respected medic nin in Konoha. "Naruto!" she said with a blushing smile on her face "We're not meant to meet the Hokage for another two hours yet!" Naruto couldn't help but blush at the emerald eyes of the pink-haired konoichi but keeping his composure he returned "I know, I came to ask if y-you would like to.." "_c'mon Naruto this is your chance, don't mess up!" _ "if you would like to spar with me for a while" he said while maintaining a smile on his embarrased face "_YOU IDIOT!"._

"Sure, It'll be fun to train before our mission, just let me get ready!" she returned with her usual smiling attitude. "_Smooth move, you could've asked her out then and there but what did you say!? 'come spar with me', idiot." _Naruto still considered in his mind that this was kind of a date but was too taken back to make an assumption.

- Upstairs in Sakura's room -

"**CHA! NARUTO FINALLY ASKED US OUT ON A DATE!" **Inner Sakura was head over heels for the blond-haired genin. Sakura continued to hum happily she knew that she had a crush on Naruto since she had seen him save the villiage from Pein, one of the most dangerous members of the Akutski, "I think he just wants to spar with me" she sighed to herself while picking out a suitable choice of clothes, she went with her usual ninja-wear featuring black shorts, a grey skirt and a zip-up red shirt. "**WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM THEN!? CHA!"**"I don't think he feels the same way, I think he's finally gotten over me." She admitted to her inner-self before making her way downstairs to meet the man of her dreams.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto gave her one of his signature smiles, causing her to blush horribly "Are you ok Sakura, you look at little red.." he rested his hand of her forehead, which everyone but the blond ninja thought was overly large, luckily Naruto still had no real idea about Women. "I think I'll be fine Naruto, I'm just a bit hungry that's all." she said back to him in a considerate manner. "Why didn't you say so Sakura?, I've been dying to try out Ichiraku's new flavoured Ramen!" Naurto shared a fondness for Ramen like it was his own child.

"**CHA! He knows we don't like Ramen!" **"Actually, Naruto.." Sakura interuptted his speech of the 50 different flavours of Ramen. "I'm not really in the mood for Ichiraku, I hope you don't mind." She tried to sound as sincere as possible, she did not want to let the man of her dreams think she hated his favourite food. "Not a problem Sakura, there's this new resteraunt that I was invited to go to anyways, I'm sure they've got a breakfast menu there, the last think I want is for a pretty lady like you to go hungry!" He said smiling back at her causing to blush even more. "You must be pretty hungry Sakura, you're going even redder! Quick lets get some food into you!" and just like that the two ninja started walking towards the resteraunt.


	2. Enter: Kakashi?

**-AUTHORS NOTE- **

**Just so we're clear, this story is FAR from over! I plan on working on this in my spare time so the uploads may consists of one or two chapters each week. I'm glad everyone seemed to like the first chapter thank you too everyone who corrected my horrible spelling! English isn't my main language but I'll try my best to spell correctly! :) **

**Anyways, onto the story!**

"Sakura" the pink-haired konoichi heard a familiar voice mention her name, "Sakura, hellooo? Earth to Sakuraa?" she then realised that she had dozed off in the resteraunt during Naruto's speech, she quickly jolted up while trying to hide the embarrased blushed that soon emminated from her cheeks "Sorry, Naruto. I haven't been getting much sleep latley. I've had alot of late shifts at the medical centre" she lied. "That's okay Sakura, I'm just glad you're here with me!" He smlied with his usual innocent look that drove Sakura crazy, she knew that she had strong feeling for him but was too afraid to admit it too him, while trying to keep her composure she smiled back at the blond knucklehead "Thank you, Naruto" she tried to sound like a caring friend, trying not to let her emotions take over. "No problem Sakura, do you want to go spar? I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm full!" the two couldn't hold in their smiles and laughter, not many teams in the village could laugh about their activities quite like these two. "Sure Naruto, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you!" she said with a sly grin that made the blonde genin blush with excitement.

As the two made their way out of the resteraunt and Naruto headed to what looked like a certain butt-kicking from Sakura a small messanger raven landed on Sakura's shoulder, startling her for a breif period, "Is that a message?" Sakura said as she pointed to the poorly wrapped letter in the birds beak "I guess so." Naruto replied, taking the letter out of the birds beak whilst patting its head to show affection. "Thank you, you can go now" Naruto said to the bird as it flew away in the direction it arrived from. Naruto pulled open the letter, Sakura stood up reading it by his side.

"Hi Naruto, the Hokage requested your presence and hour ago I hope your not sleeping in again, get to her office when you get the message. You might wanna try to get on her good side this morning. Have a good day. :)

Your amazing teacher

- Kakashi"

"That's right, I completley forgot!" Sakura exclaimed while giving a breif glance to Naruto who was still reading it, reading was not one of the blonds strong suits, "I guess I was too busy having a great time with you Sakura." he smiled while blushing causing Sakura to react in the same way he did, "Thank you for the breakfast Naruto" she said before giving him a small kiss on the check causing him to go as red as the leaf village symbol. "Now lets get to the Hokage's office before we get in trouble even more" She smiled, still realising she had just kissed the boy of her dreams even though it wasn't on the lips she still felt so relieved to finally kiss him. "R-r-right Sak-kura!" the blond said trying to keep his wits abouts him.

- IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE -

"KAKASHI!" a voice could be heard from inside the Hokage's main room, it was Tsunade. One of the, if not THE strongest women in the Leaf Villiage she sat their with her blond hair tied in two seperate ponytails with an angry scowl on her face.

"KAKASHI!" she shouted once more, rattling the very foundation of the building, "Yo.." the ninja had appeared from a small puff of smoke, it was Kakashi Hatake the son of the White Fang and the more infamous name he has now come to terms with 'The Copy-Cat Ninja' the man stood an average size of 6'1 and was built like most of the shinobi of the Leaf villiage, he had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity itself and a black mask covering his moth and nose whilst his right eye was covered by his forehead protector. "Did you call me milady?" Kakashi responded, carefully choosing his words nobody wants to anger one of the legendary Sanin. It almost seemed right on queue that Naruto walked into the Hokage's office with Sakura following him close at hand, "Granny Tsunade, sorry we're late, I slept in and Sakura came to get me. She's the only reason I'm here now" He laughed, making up an obvious lie to save his crush. Sakura was taken back at Naruto's statement "_He just gave himself up for me? He really is the sweetest guy in all of Konoah, I just want to kiss him so much!" _she thought to herself "**HE'S AMAZING, NOT ONLY IS HE STRONG BUT HE'S SO MODEST! CHA!" **Inner Sakura felt a swoon coming on. Tsunade knew that the blond was lying but continued on with her mission breifing anyways. "Right, since all three of you are in the room I can breif you all together. You three will be going to the Land of Iron once more. We have word that there are three of our shinobi being held captive there due to our late signing of the war treaty, I want you three to go find out where they are being held and bring them home saftley! Dismissed!" "Hai!" all three ninjas yelled in unison before walking out of the Hokage's office. Sakura was having flashbacks to the Land of Iron it was the day she admitted her love for the blond-haired knucklehead as a trick to get his group to stop chasing Saskue but all it ended up with was Naruto's heart being torn in two, he said after the war that he had forgiven her for everything and that he knows that she was just trying to protect him, but since then it feels like his feeling have changed towards her and not for the better.

"Well, pack your bags and lets get going" Kakashi said with his usual melachony tone of voice. "Hai" the two said before leaping off in the directions of their houses.

**- AUTHORS NOTE-**

**This will probably be the last chapter I put out today, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The series should branch onto about 25-30 chapters so I'm trying to use the starting chapters for relationship and character development, I hope it's not too boring to read and as always. Review you lovely people! **


	3. I know

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Well, this series picked up popularity much faster than I thought it would! Thank you all for sharing it around and helping it get viewed. I suffered from a bit of writers block in the first paragraph of the chapter so it might be evident just a litte, but I hope it doesn't ruin it for anyone. Also the Land of Iron mission will be timelapsed because I'm not exactly interested in getting into more detail about the captives I'm trying to focus the story around the main characters (Naruto and Sakura) and their friends, thank you all for reading this drabble of mine and enjoy! :)**

Naruto packed his bag, uncertain of what the future held for his relationship with Sakura after that kiss he understood that it was only as a thank you but it had brang back all his old feeling for the pink-haired medic nin, he knew that he had to ask her about their relationship but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He was more confused now than he had even been.

- IN SAKURA'S HOUSE -

Sakura continued packing her bags and thinking about that kiss, she knew that she let her emotions get the better of her in that situation. She kept telling herself that she wasn't thinking clearly but her Inner Sakura was screaming at her "**YOU DID IT YOU DID IT! CHA!"** she decided that she would talk to Naruto about it at the village gate, she was ready to go but before she did her mother entered the room. "Mom?" Sakura knew what her Mother was about to say next. "Sakura, you've been acting weird since you got home. What's going on?" her Mother implied caringly, "It's nothing Mom, just a boy." she lied "Normally 'just a boy' doesn't make my Daughter run up the stairs blushing, you can tell me Sakura. I'm your Mother!" she smiled at her cherry blossom who was now quite literally the color of a cherry.

Sakura sighed "You have to promise not to tell Ino-pig." her Mother nodded, reassuring her Daughter. "Ok, I kissed the boy I liked today. It wasn't a serious kiss just one on the cheek but I think he took it too heart now I don't know how to feel about him." and just like that it felt like a weight had been lifted off her, it seems like all she needed to do was tell someone who cared. Her Mother than chuckled a small amount causing Sakura to go from blushing to a state of rage. "MOM I THOUGHT I COULD TELL..." her Mother placed a finger on Sakura's lips giving her a clear sign to be quiet Mrs. Haruno then replied to Daughter with a calm expression, much to the suprise of Sakura. "If you love him, then tell him you idiot. If he doesn't feel the same way then make him. You're a HARUNO!" her Mother said with fire in her eyes, Sakura smiled at her giving her Mother a breif hug, nothing could pull her away. "Thank you, Mom. I wish Dad were here too, he would have set the boy straight" Sakura remembered her Father who was killed in the line of duty as an ANBU, she had gotten over his death with time but still regrets not being able to hug him or spar with him anymore.

"I've gotta go Mom, I don't want to be late for my mission" she said smiling to her Mom.

"Okay Sakura, remember to tell him". She stated. "I will!" she said whilst running out of the house.

- AT THE VILLAGE GATES -

"Look who decided to arrive finally" Kakashi shot a glare at Naruto who was no doubt scared of the jounin. "Sorry Kakashi sensei, I've just been busy sorting out some things." Naruto said while looking down at the ground. "_Looks like those things have yet to be sorted"_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright Naruto, now we're just waiting on.." and for the second time in one day, it seems like Kakashi was right on qeue as Sakura was barreling down the main road towards the two shinobi, "Sensei, is it alright if I talk to Naruto for a minute. He owes me a little something." Sakura said balling up her fists in an attempt to convince Kakashi. "Sure, the more time I get to read this new chapter of my book the better." Kakashi stated whilst Sakura dragged Naruto off, Naruto at this point was fearing for his left but before he could even talk, Sakura let go of him. "What gives Sakura?" Naruto looked even more confused than earlier. "You idiot, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to talk to you about.. earlier." Naruto instantly knew she was reffering to that kiss on the cheek, "Actually Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about it too" Sakura looked in shock, she thought Naruto was about to pass out he was so red. "Sakura, look." before he could talk Sakura went over him "Naruto, haven't you hear of 'ladies first'?" she blushed at the blond who was now giving her a small grin. "Listen Naruto, I've wanted to tell you this for a while and I think now's a good time to-.." it was almost like heaven when the blond pulled her in for a tight hug, Sakura had no objection and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his muscular back, "I know, and I do too." It was almost like he could read her mind.. "Sakura, can we sort our relationship out after the mission?" Naruto pleaded, not wanting to turn a deeper shade of red. "Alright." The pink-haired and now red-faced konoichi nodded before pulling him in for a passionate kiss on the lips, it was at this moment that time stopped and Sakura felt like fireworks were going off inside her head. Naruto smiled feeling like he had just won a million dollars. "That was something to remember our 'relationship' by" she said giving him a cheeky grin. and just like that the two ninja were at the front of the gate ready to go.

"That took a while." Kakashi stated. "I had to heal him afterwards." Sakura said coming up with a seemingly believable lie. "Lets go then." Kakashi stated before jumping off into the trees. Naruto gave Sakura wink and then followed his grey-haired sensei. Sakura felt like this was the start of the rest of her life.

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**Awh. That was cute. Anyways like I said up top I'll be timelapsing to the mission to focus on the NaruSaku aspect of the story, there will be mission though! Don't fear!**

**Anyways, review lovelies!**


	4. The Talk

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**Welcome to Chapter 4, over 100 views on the second day thank you so much! So in case you were wondering the mission went off without a hitch. Nothing 'relationship' wise happened on the mission. **

**Since this was asked for here's a bit of a legend so you can tell who's doing what.**

**"BOLD TEXT LIKE THIS! CHA!" - Inner Sakura talking/thinking**

_"I could really go for some Ramen" - Thoughts of Characters_

"Sakura I wuv you" - Normal Text

"**I'm not even in this chapter**" Nine-tailed Fox

**Anyways enjoy the next entry into the story!**

It had been a week since that life changing event had occured at the Village gate, Naruto and Sakura took the time to gather their thought about the matter. Naruto felt like a million bucks right now with the Chunin exams right around the corner he needed to sort out his relationship with Sakura, fast. Naruto knew that he had all the qualifications to pass the Chunin exams this time around. The only problem is that the exams were held in the Sand village this year, meaning he would be away from Konoha for two long months. But like his usual self Naruto refused to let these problems bother him. Now that the reformed Team Kakashi were about to report to Tsunade about their finishied mission he knew that the time was near for their 'relationship' talk. Although Naruto was one of the strongest shinobi in the Leaf, he was an academy student when it came to relationships and even more when it came to Women.

The Three heard sound banging followed by a few loud shattering sounds, they could almost tell that Tsunade was having one of 'those' days. But Kakashi pressed on and his team soon followed. "Hey Kakashi sensei?" Naruto needed to break his train of thought before the worry took over him. "Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi answered putting his book down and looking at the blond, It still took Kakashi some time to adjust to Naruto's growth he was now around the same height as the silver-haired jounin. "Why do you keep reading that stuff, it's horrible." Naruto stated pointing towards the book in Kakashi's right hand. Kakashi was wide-eyed and it looked like was about to blow a gasket but he knew that he needed to remain calm for the Hokage. "Naruto, these book aren't horrible. You just aren't old enough to appreciate them yet." Kakashi smiled, or atleast that's how it seemed. "I guess so, Pervy-sage is meant to be back soon, I'll have to get you another copy for treating me to that Ramen." Naruto smiled.

Sakura remained astray from the conversation, still thinking of what she planned too say to the blond that was haunting her thoughts.

Before Kakashi could even knock on the door Shizune, The Hokage's advisor came barreling out of the room holding several bottles of Sake on a plate. "Are you alright Shizune?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine Sakura, Lady Hokage is just having a bad day" She put a fake smile on her face before moving off. "SHIZUNE!" The Hokage yelled, almost making Naruto jump into Kakashi's arms bridal-style. "No milday, it's Team Kakashi" Kakashi stated, not wanting to trigger her rage. "Right! Have you completed that mission, Kakashi?" She glanced at the two 19 year olds standing behind him. "With flying colours, Ibiki is handling the debreifing of the captives." "Thank you Kakshi, now could you go find Shizune for me?" Kakashi nodded, disappearing in a puff of white smoke. The Hokage, in a drunken stupor looked at the nervous teenagers. "So, what's the deal with you two?" she said raising an eyebrow. The two began to talk over each other trying to piece their nervous explainations together. All Tsunade could so was smile a little before dismissing them.

"So Sakura, about the kiss.." Naruto had finally gathered the guts to bring it up. Sakura blushed at the grinning blond, they looked equally nervous. "Naruto, I'm sorry if you didn't want me too.." She admitted "No-no! It's not that Sakura!" Naruto tried to get her back into a happy mood. "Then what is it then?" Sakura said, again putting her feelings before her brain. "Well, I don't want it too be our last." Naruto said, sighing heavily

Sakura's eyes widened as the blond admitted his feeling to her she turned redder than a tomato. "Naruto..I.." Naruto actually knew what to do this time, he placed his finger over Sakura's lips much like her Mother did. "Before you say what you want to say, I thought I should let you know back when we in the Land of Iron and you did the whole 'I love you' trick, It wasn't because of Sage Mode that I knew you were lying. It's because I knew that what you said came from the brain, not from the heart." He moved Sakura's hand onto his heart she could feel his steady pulse almost calm her. "Sakura, this comes directly from the heart.. I love you." The blond finished with a smile coming from his face. Sakura instantly bursted into tears and wrapped herself in his warm embrace. "Naruto, I love you too." she said before giving him another passionate kiss, he returned it with his own. They sat there staring at each other for what looked like a decade, they knew that this was the right choice to make. "Sakura..?" she looked up, looking into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. "Sakura, I've been wanting to say this for a while but.. do you think we could go on a date.. a real one?" Naruto said with utter glee. "Of course" she said blushing. **"CHA! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU KISSED HIM! NOW COME ON! WE HAVE A DATE TO GET READY FOR!" **Sakura felt her inner self pulling her away from Naruto, "I'll see you at 8?" Naruto asked. "Sure. Don't be late." She gave a cheeky wink to the blond.

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I think I'm finally getting the hang of this love scene writing, I hope so anyways. Thank you for all the support, the next chapter will consist of a partial date but will mostley be a flashback if you have note watched the most recent episodes of shippuden or read the manga don't read the flashback parts as they will contain MAJOR spoilers for the series. Thank you all and don't forge to review. :)**


	5. Preparation

-**AUTHORS NOTES-**

**I'm back with another chapter of the story, thank you all for the reviews, follows, favourites. Over 600 views already and even more coming in every day! If you feel like I'm advancing the NaruSaku relationship too fast let me know in a review and I'll try to tone it down a bit. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

Naruto reached nervously for his small frog-looking wallet almost instantly knowing that this 'real date' would involve him spending most of his funds that he earned from missions, after sighing to himself he realised that it was already approaching 6pm, he quickly hurried into the shower before getting dressed in his usual pants followed by an orange shirt with a black jacket over the top he thought the jacket would be a good idea considering it's freezing cold in the Leaf village after the heavy storm that passed through a week ago.

"Time to go get her.." Naruto muttered to himself while making on final check on his appearance then giving himself a reassuring nod, he thought it might be a good idea to stop at the Yamanaka Flower Shop on the way to Sakura's house.

"Heya Naruto!" Ino said with her usual plastered smile, the blond haired store clerk now jounin hated her family for owning this flower shop as it took up most of her time too be with her friends and kept her from taking part in missions.

"Hi Ino, do you have any Pink Roses?" He knew that she would pick up on _who _they were for almost instantly.

"Pink Roses?" She questioned "_But they're Sakura's favourite_.." Her eyes widened as the realization of what Naruto said set in. "Sakura and I are kinda going on a date." Naruto said with a smile while rubbing his hand on his hair.

"Aren't you Mr. Romantic" Ino said with a cheeky grin "That'll be 50 ryu" she stated. Naruto looked over and glanced at the sign reading 'Pink Roses - 60 RYU' before turning back to Ino. "Ino, the Pink Roses are 60 ryu aren't they?" Naruto looked puzzled.

"Naruto, you're going on a date with my best friend. I'll give you a one time discount." She winked at the boy who was now flushed know his date had just been found at by the 'Queen of Gossip'.

"Thanks Ino." He said with his signature smile before paying the required amount of money. "Just make sure you don't screw it up." Ino added with a smile watching the boy walk out.

- MEANWHILE AT THE HARUNO RESIDENCE -

Sakura's Mom could hear her Daughter screambling upstairs while screaming out "WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS IT!" the pink-haired konoichi looked like she was just about ready to punch a hole through the wall when her Mother walked up.

"What's wrong, dear?" She looked at the now fuming konochi who was flushing red with a mixture of rage and excitement. "I can't find it Mom, my dress is gone!" She said looking at her Mother, almost ready to cry. Her Mother walked out of the room, not paying any attention to her Daughter.

**"CHA! WHAT'S HER PROBLEM!? CAN'T SHE SEE WE NEED HELP!?" **Inner Sakura screamed in rage before hearing footsteps re-enter her room. It was her Mother, she was holding an amazing white dress with a cut of skirt.

"I wore this when your Father and I went on our first date" She said with a flushing smile.

"Mom, I couldn't take that.." Sakura said with tear almost welling up out of her eyes, she knew how much that dress meant to her mother.

"Take it Sakura. If you really love him, you need to pull out all the stops." she said while handing her Daughter the dress, she then motioned to the bathroom signally her to change into it. Sakura complied with a blushing smile.

She then stepped out with the dress on, it complimented her form perfectly showing off every curve on her body not to mention showing of her chest. "Thank you." Sakura said before leaning in to hug her mother.

- OUTSIDE THE HARUNO RESIDENCE"

"I hope I look alright.." Naruto muttered to himself before knocking on the door.

Sakura's Mother was quick to answer the door, looking at the boy dressed in a tuxedo-like black jacket and smiling at him. "She'll be right down, would you like to come inside and wait?" she said with a grin.

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Haruno." he said, trying to sound as respectfully possible. Naruto sat down on the pink couch, noticing everything in the room seemed to have the same color pattern of pink and white.

He looked up to see the Woman he loved making her way down the stairs in her beautiful dress, it seemed like time stood still for Naruto as she made her way down the stairs. His eyes were clearly fixated on her and his jaw was wide open.

"You look beautiful" Naruto said to the now blushing pink-haired medic nin while rubbing his hand across her cheek, Sakuras Mother looked on in approval.

"Thank you, Naruto. You look great too." She said with a smile.

The two then said their goodbyes to Mrs. Haruno before departing on their date, Naruto eyed his wallet that was sitting in the pouch of his jacket once before before silently sighing to himself.

- **AUTHORS NOTES -**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out sometime later today. It will be the first chapter that a big amount of fluff is introduced. Anyways don't forget to review the story! I'll see you in the next chapter. :)**


	6. The Perfect Date

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Oh hi didn't see you there! We'll I'm here with chapter 6. Took a while to write this one due to the dreaded writers block. Oh well enough of my problems enjoy! (LOTS of fluff in this one. :D ) **

Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura for what seemed like forever, the realization still had not set in for him that he was on a date with Sakura Haruno! He reached into his black jacket, pulling out the pink rose he got from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Here Sakura, this is for you" he said before handing the pink-haired konoichi a flower that could match her hair in color. "I heard you say that this was your favourite flower, it's pretty just like you!" he said with a smile.

Sakura looked wide eyed at Naruto "_Did he really remember that from all those years ago? Maybe I misjudged Naruto.." _she broke from her thoughts and took the flower from Naruto. "Thank you Naruto but.." Naruto's face broke out in worry. "Where am I gonna put them, We're nowhere near my house." she said giggling.

"Oh..uh..I" Naruto was at a loss for words. _"You idiot!" _Naruto thought to himself, _"You forget to get a bouquet!"_ before Naruto could make a sentence Sakura interrupted him. "It's ok Naruto, it's the thought that counts." she said, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"So where do you want do eat?" she asked the blond who was now flushed red. "I could go for some Ichiraku" she said, making up a lie.

"Naruto?" she asked, the blond just kept walking. "NARUTO!" she yelled. Before she could hit him Naruto grabbed her arm and pointed to the training grounds, "**IS THIS 'DATE' JUST GONNA BE ANOTHER SPAR? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" **Inner Sakura felt enraged but before Sakura could say anything Naruto signaled Captain Yamato who was standing by on the other end of the training grounds, Yamato then began making a few handsigns before shouting "Earth Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu!" he pushed his hand into the ground much like a summoning jutsu and before you could blink, a giant mountain rose out of the ground, this was then followed up with the second summoning causing water to come off the mountain, making a waterfall.

"We're going up there." Naruto pointed while signalling to Yamato. Who nodded and preformed even more hand signs. "Earth Style: Heavenly Steps!" as he rose his hands a staircase began to form and connect with the waterfall.

"_Remind me to get Yamato to teach me that"_ Sakura thought to her Inner Self. Naruto then led his girlfriend up the set of steps signalling Yamato that his work was done and that he could leave. Yamato nodded in understandment and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke,

"This is beautiful, Naruto. Sakura said with a smile. "I know something that's even more beautiful" he said while pulling Sakura in for a kiss. This kiss was different than before, it was long, passionate and it felt like they both just stepped into heaven, he began to grab Sakura's waist pulling her in for another series of kisses she returned by brushing her hand through his blond hair returning his kisses with even more passionate ones. She ran hand up and down Naruto's muscular and well-toned back taking in every moment.

They then both mutually broke the kiss and leaned on each others foreheads, Sakura had never felt more happy in her life, and Naruto felt like his dream had finally come true. Naruto reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out a small scroll. "Choji gave me this, he said it would come in handy. He smiled. He laid the scroll down, releasing his chakra into it and in an instant, a picnic blanket and food appeared where the scroll used to be. Sakura was dumbfounded at Naruto's plan.

**"WHAT A ROMANTIC, IF I WASN'T JUST IN YOUR HEAD I'D BE ALL OVER HIM! CHA!" **her Inner Self was right, she needed Naruto. And although she thought it was too early to admit it she knew that this was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. "No, it just.. this is amazing Naruto. You've really grown up." She admitted, blushing. "Well, lets eat." Naruto suggested. When Sakura opened the picnic basket she was shocked. Naruto had remembered all her favourite foods along with the ramen he was innevitabley going to eat. "Naruto, how did you know?" she questioned the blond.

"I asked your mother when I ran into her near Ichiraku." he smiled. _"He met my Mother already? No wonder she was so fond of him right away!" _she smiled at the blond, pulling him in for one more kiss before enjoying the food.

"I'm full" Sakura said with a grin. Naruto nodded in agreement taking in the sight of his amazingly beautiful girlfriend. "You know me, I'll eat until I turn into Choji." the blond said causing them both laugh playfully. "Could you walk me home, Naruto?" she asked giving him a cheeky grin. "Sure, babe." Naruto said. _"Did he just call me babe?" _Sakura thought to herself in utter glee. **"CHA! WE'RE HIS BABE!" **her Inner self was overwhelmed at the thought.

"Sakura, a beautiful women shouldn't be needing to walk all the way back to her house, especially in heels". Naruto mentioned before sweeping Sakura off her feet bridal style. Sakura felt comfortable in his warm embrace, snuggling into his chest and burying her thoughts away as the got comfortable and before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms. Even when Naruto was jumping building to building she continued to remain asleep and comfortable.

Naruto knocked on the door of the Haruno residence but no answer, he then found a note beside the door.

"_I left it unlocked, I had to run errons for the hospital. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do._

_- Mrs. Haruno" _

Naruto blushed at the thought of being intimate with Sakura but decided it would be best if he just put the pink-haired girl to bed. He crept upstairs as silently as he could with Sakura still in his arms. He placed her on the bed, pulling the sheets over her and kissing her on the forehead. He watch her sleep for a little bit too make sure she was comfortable before making his exit.

"Naruto." A voice called before he exited the room. "Yes, Sakura?" Naruto responded.

"Don't leave me." she said in a tired, strained voice. Naruto complied, snuggling up to her in her bed. Naruto could not beleive he was in the same bed as Sakura Haruno, much less holding her in his arms. Naruto couldn't keep himself awake any longer, he leaned his head into the pink-haired nin shoulder and feel into a deep sleep.

"**CHA! SUCCESSFUL DATE!**" her Inner Self screamed.

**- AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Did you all enjoy the date. I wish I could create waterfalls like Yamato :). **

**Next chapter will be the first mission I actually write so I hope it doesn't end up being to bad but that's all from me. Review review review! **


	7. The Morning After

**-AUTHORS NOTICE-**

**1,500 views, thank you all so much! I've read the reviews and I'd like too say a quick thank you too all the reviewers. **

**Thanks,**

**ILuvUHaters**

**kidloco**

**Hanmac**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Mei fa-Chan**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

Naruto awoke to the fingers of a certain pink-haired konochi running through his hair. It took him a moment too realize that he had spent the entire night in Sakura Haruno's bed. What would her Mother think? Naruto kissed his love on the forehead being careful not too make any loud sounds to wake up Sakura or her Mother.

He made his way downstairs fixing up his hair, he saw Sakura's Mother sitting on the couch as if she was waiting for him to come downstairs. "Morning Naruto" Sakura's mother said with a cheeky grin.

"Mrs Haruno! I swear I didn't do anything to her!" Naruto said in a quiet, worried voice.

"Naruto, you know that I'm her Mother right?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded still flushing red.

"It's my job to protect her from all the bad guys in the world, but you Naruto.. you seem like a good guy." She smiled towards the boy giving him a reassuring smile.

"So, you know that I didn't do anything?" Naruto added in, his seemed slightly more calmer than it was before.

"No, but I trust that you didn't. You don't seem like that kind of person." She said handing him a glass of water.

"Just promise me one thing Naruto.." she said in a more serious tone than before.

"Promise me you'll protect my Daughter, she's all I have left." she said, a tear running down her cheek.

Naruto moved over and gave her a small hug before whispering into her ear.

"I promise I'll protect your Daughter with my life, she's my one and only love." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki." She said, breaking the hug.

"You should get going, Sakura isn't really a 'morning' person." Her mother pointed to the door before chucking a bit.

"Understood, thank you for the water Mrs. Haruno." Naruto handed her the glass back and made his way to his apartment.

- INSIDE SAKURA'S ROOM -

Sakura woke too find the blond she loved not their, he mood felt like it was cut in half.

"_Did he not love me enough to stay in bed with me?" _she thought to herself worryingly before putting on a robe and heading downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Sakura waved with a smile.

"Good morning dear, you just missed Naruto." she said with a cheeky grin

"Mom, we didn't DO anything." Sakura pointed out, an annoyed look on her face

"I know, Sakura." The smiled reassuringly

"Then what's with the grin?" Sakura asked questioning her mothers sly grin

"He loves you Sakura, he really does." Her Mother pointed out, blushing.

Sakura was flushed red at her Mothers statement before she could respond she heard at knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura stated, her emotions brightened as she thought Naruto might have come to see her.

"Yo.." Kakashi said, looking into his new book of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Oh, Hi Kakashi. What's up?" Sakura said, looked at the silver-haired jounin.

"Tsunade has requested the presence of you, myself and Naruto. I've already told Naruto. We're meeting in about 40 minutes." Kakashi said giving her the best smile he could under that mask.

"Alright, I'll get ready and meet you guys there." Sakura said before waving goodbye to the jounin.

Kakashi waved before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

- NARUTO WALKING THE STREETS TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE -

Naruto felt more sure of himself now then he did just spent the night with the girl of his dreams, his confidence was at an all time high but seems like the buzzkill patrol was out in full this morning.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino yelled breaking away from her two teammates Shikamaru and Choji both teammates just shrugged and continued walking.

"So...how was your date?" Ino said, not wasting any time.

"Good." Naruto said, not giving her any details

"Good?" Ino replied."I'm sure it was better than 'good', c'mon give me the details!" Ino said with a cheeky smile.

Naruto knew there was no point in hiding since Sakura would most likley tell her anyways.

"Well, I kissed her then spent the night at her place." Naruto said, flushed.

Ino was in shock. "So did you guys.. you know.. do it?" Ino said, her cheeky face now bright red

"Nah. I went to put her to bed and just ended up falling asleep myself!" Naruto said with his signature smile.

"Alright, are you going to see the Hokage too?" Ino asked

"Yeah, me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are going."

"Alright. I'll see you there then Naruto!" She said before running to catch up with her teammates, in less that 10 seconds she had already spilled the information Naruto had given her.

- SAKURA WALKING TOWARDS THE HOKAGE OFFICE -

Sakura knew that everything in her life was going right for a change, she had finally got the man she loved and now she knows that he truley loves her.

Her train of thought broke when she saw Naruto down the street talking to a shop vendor on his way to the Hokage Offices.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto thought Ino was coming back for seconds but he turned around to see a blushing Sakura stading before him.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said, pulling her in for small peck on the lips

"Care to walk with me to the Hokage offices" Sakura said, holding out her hand.

"Anything for you." Naruto said, smiling.

"So did you enjoy our date last night?" Naruto asked Sakura

"Yeah, did I end up falling asleep?" Sakura asked her blushing boyfriend who then told her the whole story.

"Awh. Thanks for carrying me back home." Sakura said giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

**"IF ONLY WE WERE AWAKE! HE WOULD'VE BEEN SORE TOMMOROW!" **Sakura's Inner Self started putting dirty images on Naruto and Sakura being intimate in her mind.

"Here we are." Naruto said, looking at the Hokage offices.

"Ladies first" Sakura said, rubbing her hand across his chest as she walked inside.

They went inside to see the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Kakashi all sitting on chairs waiting to be sent in.

Ino immediantley rushed Sakura pulling her into their own seperate corner for 'girl talk' while Naruto went to sit with his friends and talk about missions. Kakashi sat their reading his book like always, it looked like he was really into the book.

after about 20 minutes, Shizune stepped out from the Hokage office before breifley stating "The Hokage would like to see all 6 of you now" she said, pointing them towards the entrance.

The 6 ninja then walked into the Hokage's office standing before her and shoutingin unison a breif "Hai!".

"Good morning everyone, I've called you all here because there's a mission that needs the capabilities of both teams. This mission will be considered a top-secret S rank mission!"

_"Top-secret? Not with Ino on our team" _Naruto thought to himself

"You will be heading to the border between the Leaf and Sand villages and meeting with the Kazekage, he will give you instructions from there. Move out!"

"Hai" they said before moving out.

**- AUTHORS NOTE -**

**I know I said this chapter was gonna contain a mission but I thought I'd give it a bit of a build up. Next chapter will be a mission. I promise. :)**

**As always, Revieeeeew!**


	8. First Times

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**This chapter took a little longer to write than I expected, love writing isn't really my strong point. But it turned out better than I originally expected. **

**Enjoy! **

Kakashi lead the 5 shinobi through the thick Konoha forest, Naruto followed close behind with Shikamaru and Choji too the left and right of him. Sakura and Ino followed then while trailing off in their own private conversation.

It took the ninja almost 4 hours too reach the entrance to the Sand village, two ninja's appeared from a shroud of sound shouting "Halt! State your names and your purpose for entering the Village Hidden in the Sand!".

Kakashi stepped forward raising his right hand up as a gesture of 'hello'.

"We're Shinobi from the Leaf, we have an S-class mission and need to see the Kazekage right away.". He stated with clear intentions.

The two men nodded before disappearing into the sand once again.

"Who were those people, sensei?" Naruto asked his silver-haired sensei

"ANBU from the Sand Village, their purpose is much like our villages ANBU Black Ops." he answered.

They wasted no time heading into the Kazekage's Office, it was vital that they had all of the introductions out of the way before nightfall.

Naruto opened the door, leading the other 5 inside the Kazekage's Office.

"Hai!" they all shouted before the Kazekage raised his hand gesturing they could sit down.

Naruto smiled at his long time friend Gaara, he had now been the Kazekage for the sound for a little over a year. The two had been bonded by the two demons inside of them, they had formed a friendship over being jinchurikis. Gaara held the one-tailed beast Shukaku while Naruto held the nine-tailed beast Kyuubi.

Naruto and Gaara exchanged small smiles at each other, although they weren't the best of friends they both had a tremendous amount of respect for one another.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage" Kakashi said, bowing to the Kazekage before handing Gaara the mission dossier.

Gaara nodded. "You will all be given rooms to stay in overnight, our hotel spaces are shortened since the 4th Great War, Two will need to share."

Kakashi nodded, insisting himself and Naruto share a room. Naruto was dreading stay in the same room as the copy-cat ninja but knew that it was pointless too argue.

"Until then you are free to explore my village and take in its sights and pleasures." Gaara said with his usual unemtional tone.

"Hai!" All six ninjas said before making their way out of the offices.

Ino had left with Shikamaru and Choji too get dinner. Kakashi had already gone too his room to read his book in silence. The only two left were Sakura and Naruto. They looked at each other, blushing.

"Would you like to hang out with my Sakura?" Naruto asked his girlfriend

"Can't afford a 'date'?" Sakura said with a cheeky grin on her face

"N-no it's not that I.." Naruto started stuttering like Hinata, Sakura reached for the back of Naruto's neck, bringing him in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love it when you get nervous." Sakura giggled.

"I'll have to be more nervous all the time" Naruto said, kissing her back before moving down and kissing her neck, sending chills up Sakura's spine.

Naruto hated the fact that he was sharing a room with Kakashi, he had planned a 'special night' for himself and Sakura.

"Ok, it's a date then." Sakura said with a smile.

After several hours had passed Naruto and Sakura enjoyed their night in the small village, Naruto had won her a small bear from a game stand. They both had a great time.

Sakura had begun yawning, but she wasn't even tired. She knew this but continued to follow up with her plan.

"Naruto, I think my body's had enough for one night. Could you walk me home?" Sakura asked kindly,

"Sure Sakura." Naruto said with his signature smile.

The walk back was uneventful, the two walked down the crowded village roads holding hands and exchanging occasional smiles too each other before stopping at Sakura's door.

Sakura invited Naruto in too eat which he accepted, Naruto would never turn down free food.

Bringing him inside she sat him on the couch while she starting cooking dango (pork) on the frying pan in the small sand village apartment.

Naruto notices Sakura had barley touched her food, she spent most of her time looking at Naruto, taking in everything about him. His well-toned body, his blue eyes that made her feel like she was lost at sea, his killer smile and his great personality.

_"I can't ask Naruto too stay the night, I just can't."_ she thought to herself.

**"YOU WENT THROUGH ALL THE EFFORT TO GET HIM HERE AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GONNA TELL HIM TO LEAVE? YOU'RE CRAZIER THAN I AM!" **her inner self seemed to scream at her.

"Naruto.." Sakura said, her face was bright red.

"Would you mind, keeping me comapny a bit longer?" She said with a cheeky smile.

Naruto had pushed away his plate and stood up, Sakura soon stood up as well. They both reached for each other, passionatley kissing a running hand along each other bodies.

"If I stay here, you know how this night's gonna end up" Naruto said with a sly grin forming on his face.

"Naruto.." Sakura said.. "Will you be my first?" Sakura said with a blushing smile.

Naruto's mouth was agape with what the pink-haired konoichi just said, he had been dreaming of this moment since he was twelve and now it was playing out before his eyes.

"Only if you'll be mine." Naruto added before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

- BACK IN NARUTO/KAKASHI'S ROOM -

"Wonder where he is?" Kakashi asked himself before going back to his book.

- BACK IN SAKURA'S ROOM -

Naruto had noticed that her room was specifically included with a double bed.

_"Gaara you sly bastard" _Naruto thought to himself, smiling.

Naruto placed his love onto the bed before climbing over her, his back arched as he pressed his lips against hers in what seemed to be a kiss that could go on forever. Sakura unzipped his jacket exposing his bare chest, she used her fingers to trace a pattern on his chest where his well-toned abs were.

Naruto responded by pulling Sakura in for an even longer kiss. They were sure that this was going to be a LONG night.

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**That's it for this chapter guys, I can't wait too see what happens next time (even though I already know :P ). REVIEEEW!**


	9. Friends

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I've been talking with some of you guys and hearing your suggestions, I plan on revisiting those suggestions later in the story but until then you'll have to deal with this! So there's a fight scene this time around, I'm still a complete idiot when it comes to action/love writing but I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Sakura awoke to the blond-haired shinobi's obnoxiously loud snores, she decided that she would get up and make him breakfast as a suprise. After last night Sakura felt like a real woman. He was her first and she loved him because of it.

Naruto woke up about 20 minutes after Sakura. _"That sure was one good dream." _Naruto thought to himself, smiling. He got dressed in one of the sand village robes before making his way into the kitchen.

Too his suprise Sakura was sitting there making his breakfast for him! Naruto was shocked, did this mean his dream was actually real? Naruto soon realized that this was all plenty real. He went up and hugged Sakura from behind.

"Finally wake up?" Sakura said teasing her blond-haired lover.

"Mmm. I guess it wasn't a dream then." Naruto said planting a small kiss on Sakura's cheek

Sakura just gave him a cheeky grin before putting the toast on a plate and handing it too him

"So what do you think we'll be doing today Sakura?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, Gaara didn't fill anyone in yet. We're meant to be meeting him in about an hour." Sakura responded to him

"I know how we can pass the time.." Naruto gave her a cheeky grin

Sakura blushed when she realized what the blond was implying. "Naruto, I have to get ready and so do you!" she said with a teasing wink

"Right, I left all of my things back at mine and Kakashi's room." Naruto's eyes widened as he soon remembered about a certain silver-haired jounin.

"Oh Kami! I didn't come home last night!" Naruto groaned, he knew he had some explaining to do when he got back.

Sakura's face soon turned into a sad pout as the realization of what the blond said set in.

_"Did he not want too stay the night with me?" _

Inner Sakura soon began too chant out dirty things inside Sakura's head.

**"YOU TWO WENT AT IT LIKE RABBITS LAST NIGHT, THE BEST PART WAS.." **Sakura stopped her train of thought before anything else could come into her head.

Naruto placed a finger under Sakura's chin, lifting her head up and it seems her mood went up with her. "I don't regret what we did last night Sakura, you're the only person I could have even shared that moment with." Naruto smiled before putting on his clothes and heading out.

Sakura sat there in a blush. **"KAMI, ALL THESE HORMONES ARE CROWDING UP MY SPACE IN HERE! CHA!" **

- ALL OF THE 6 TEAM MEMBERS WERE NOW PRESENT IN FRONT OF GAARA -

"Ok." Gaara said making everyones attention turn to him.

"Your mission is as follows, Orochimaru's followers have been on a mission to revive him ever since Saskue deafted him. Kabuto is leading a group through this area to reach the Hidden Mist" Gaara said pointing at the forest infront of them.

"If he's able to reach the Land of Mist we'll have no authority too take him down, your job is too intercept him and bring him back, alive or dead" Gaara said in a more serious and angry tone than usual.

Kakashi made the relevant hand signs before summoning Pakun one of the 9 Legendary Ninja hounds.

"Sup." Pakun said with an even more serious attitude than Gaara.

"Pakun, you've heard of Kabuto correct? He's one of Orochimaru's henchmen."

Pakun nodded. "So I guess you want me too track him, huh?"

Kakashi gave breif nod before Pakun sped off, the others close at hand.

A few hours past after moving through trees like maniacs, they were close to him. They could feel his presence among them.

They looked down too see a man in a black robe with what looked to be a snake mark symbol on the back, they jumped down next to the man, surrounding him and cutting off all escape.

"Oh, so it's the Leaf Village clowns this time eh?" Kabuto laughed to himself.

"We have orders to take you back, Kabuto. Please come quietly." Kakashi ordered, putting down his book.

Kabuto removed the hood of his jacket from his head and what came after was pure shock, Half of Kabuto's face looked like a replica of Orochimaru's.

"Sorry, but you're no match for me Kakashi. Not with Lord Orochimaru's chakra in my body." He laughed manically.

"Hmm.. The only one here who could really stop me is.." Kabuto pointed to the blond-haired genin whose eyes were now completley changed from their regular blue to a deep blood red, his whisker marks were now more apparent on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto stated before every ninja of the 6 fell silenty, except for Naruto.

"I'll kill you, you bastard..WHERE'S SASUKE!" He growled at the man, if he could be called that.

"You know I don't know that..(laughter)...He went rouge years ago".

Naruto grabbed the man in the blink of an eye, putting him up against the tree and growling.

"Kabuto, you are a liar. It's time to take you out for good." Naruto yelled before hitting the man in the face but too Naruto's shock he wasn't there. It was only a robe. Kabuto had appeared behind him, hitting Naruto directly in the back causing him too break through the tree.

Naruto ran back out through the smoke that the tree created launching a rasengan in the direction of Kabuto who just dodged the attack like it was nothing.

"Face it Naruto, you're useless without Sasuke." Kabuto stated.

Naruto became enraged by the comment, he made the handsign before shouting "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And just like that, 100 Naurto's all formed in a circle around Kabuto, giving Naruto time to escape into a concealed spot and gather up chakra.

After about 10 minutes passed Kabuto had finished dealing with the clones but where was the real one? Kabuto had almost instantly found the chakra signature and launched kunai with an explosive tag at the tree, obliterating whatever was there.

"What a horrible end too a horrible ninja." Kabuto stated before laughing.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

But before Kabuto could react to Sakura, Naruto had appeared infront of his, his eyes changing from the red too a slimy green, his pupils turning into those of a toads it was.. Sahe Mode.

Naruto hit Kabuto in the jaw sending him barreling backwards through several trees, leaving him in a crater on the ground, before Kabuto could recover too stand up Naruto was already above him, he launched a rasengan down into Kabuto, driving him down into the earth.

"Why Naruto.." Kabuto asked.

"Why do you fight for such insignifigant people?"

"Because there my friends." Naruto stated.

-FLASHBACK - 9 years ago-

_"Ew yuck, what a loser. He's the one who has the Nine Tails in him!" _

_"Lets get out of here.." _

Naruto sat there on the ground, beat up and sobbing he felt like his life had no meaning his only purpose was to get beat up everyday.

Until he felt a hand rest on him, it was Saskue Uchiha.

"_Get up. It's not gentlemanly too cry." _Saskue reached out his hand, smiling at the boy and helping him up.

_"Are you OK?" _he heard the voice of Shikamaru Nara

_"Did they hurt you?" _Choji asked

_"You're OK now." _Sakura said, giving him a hug

- END FLASHBACK -

"They stood by my side when nobody would.. They made me strong." Naruto said, a tear dropping from his eye.

"They made who I am today, and I will protect them with my life. Even those who aren't on the right path.."

"That's why I won't ever give up. EVER!" Naruto shouted before pummeling Kabuto with 2 more rasengans.

Naruto was exhausted, he new that Sage Mode had worn off whatever chakra he had left, he was shocked to see that no Kabuto was there..he had used a substiution to get away.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, hitting his head into the tree causing bloody to drip from under his foreheard protector.

Sakura was quick to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, it's over. He's probably in the Land of the Mist by now. We can't get him." Kakashi said, pulling the blond away from the tree.

"Come on, lets go home." He said as Naruto passed out into Kakashi forcing him too piggyback Naruto back to the Sand.

**- AUTHORS NOTE - **

**Hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. If you did make sure too review! Love you all! **


	10. Going Home

**- AUTHORS NOTES -**

**2000 views already? Thanks for the insane support on this series guys. I'll be sure to keep them coming! :)**

Nauto awoke in the Sand Village Hospital, a place he wasn't to familiar with. He was Sakura to his left squeezing his hand gently and too his right was Kakashi, reading his book like alwayes.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura said with utter glee, her emerald eyes instantly brightened up.

"H-hey Sakura." he gave a tired, strained smile. "How long have I been asleep for?" Naruto asked.

"About 3 days" Kakashi interupted looking up too Naruto. "You gave yourself a pretty bad concussion when you hit your head into that tree, Naruto."

"If it wasn't for the Kyuubi healing you, you could've been out for another week." Sakura added

Naruto looked disappointed in himself. "Sorry guys, I should've controlled myself." Naruto added in with a more depressed tone.

"Yes, you should've." Kakashi added. Sakura shot him a death-glare before he continued speaking.

"But you ended up protecting us all, you did good Naruto." Kakashi added with a smile.

Sakura stood up and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "You can't do everything on your own Naruto, that's why you have teammates." Sakura added in with a smile

"Right Sakura, I'm sorry." He added in with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry If I'm interupting anything but we need to start heading back to the Leaf Village as soon as possible, Naruto will you be able to make it there?" Kakashi asked

"Sure Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said before leaning up on the side of the hospital bed and standing up.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and walked her out, Kakashi followed close at hand. Once they reached the lobby Kakashi signalled the Ino-Shika-Cho trio too follow them.

The 3 shinobi were amazed by how quick Naruto had recovered from his injury but thought it would be best to save their questions until they were back home.

The 6 soon arrived at village gate, Gaara and Temari were standing there, Gaara had wished Naruto best of luck in the future before moving to speak with Kakashi in silent, Temari had given Shikamaru a wink but he thought it would be too 'troublesom'.

Naruto and Sakura then left the group to have their own private time.

"Naruto.." Sakura looked at the blond who thought he was about to get pummeled to death.

"What is it Sakura?" Naurto had a mixture of fear and confusion mixed into his face.

She pulled him in for a hug before tears rolled down her face and onto Naruto's jacket. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Sitting next too you in the Hospital was the scariest thing I had to experience in my life!" Sakura said, tears rolling down her face.

Naruto wiped her tears away with his fingers, brushing her pink hair back and pulling her closer to him. "Sakura, I'm sorry, don't cry..please." Naruto said, kissing the pink-haired konochi on the forehead before resuming the hug.

"I couldn't do anything to help you Naruto, I felt so helpless!" Sakura admitted, wiping away the tears only for more too roll down her cheek.

Naruto had pulled Sakura even closer he then moved his head next to her ear, whispering the most reassuring words Sakura had heard all day.

"You're not useless Sakura, you're perfect in every single way." Naruto said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said, her cheek were slightly red, it seems their nervousness around each other faded with time.

"Cmon Sakura, we should get back to the others." Naruto added, putting his arm over Sakura's shoulder and walking back towards the group.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Kakashi asked the 5 ninja.

"Hai" everyone responded

"Then we should be getting back." Kakashi jumped into the tree where the other 5 ninja soon followed.

- TIMELAPSE - ALL 6 NINJAS ARE ARRIVING AT THE VILLAGE GATE NOW -

Once all 6 ninjas reached the gate they took off their seperate ways, Kakashi went too hand his misson report in to Tsunade. Ino went towards her house obviously need a shower and sleep. Choji and Shikamaru went out to eat. All that was left at the gates were Naruto and Sakura.

"Did you want to come back to my place and hang out for a bit?" Naruto asked his girlfriend

"Sure, but you have to carry me back" Sakura said with a cheeky grin, she really didn't feel like walking anymore.

The two soon arrived at Nartuo's apartment which was cleaner than usual. Naruto put Sakura down on the couch. Sakura just giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"I can't beleive I convinced you too take me all the way across the village." She answered with a sly grin on her face.

"I'd do anything for you Sakura." Naruto said smiling

"Anything?" Sakura asked with a cheeky blush on her face.

Naruto immediantly knew what she was implying, he jumped on Sakura kissing down her neck before carrying her into the bedroom. He removed his shirt and closed the door behind them. They both knew what would happen next.

**- AUTHORS NOTES -**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, another one should be released sometime today as I feel generous. Make sure too review guys! :)**


	11. A New Vest

-**AUTHORS NOTES- **

**Two chapters in one day? Consider it a treat for being such awesome readers. :) **

**Enjoy!**

Sakura cradled up too Naruto in bed, rubbing her hand along his chest. The sunlight beamed through Naruto's window, Sakura had woken up due the immense light from the sun in her eyes.

Nartuo woke up with her, staring into the pink-haired konochi's emerald eyes. Smiling and kissing her. Sakura didn't feel very flash this morning. Probably the lack of food she had last night. So she got up to make herself and her boyfriend breakfast.

She decided that since today was her day off she'd go see her Mother and make a breif trip to the flower shop to see how Ino was doing. She lost her train of thought when Naruto hugged her from behind, burying his head into Sakura's shoulder.

"Aren't you up a little early Naruto?" Sakura teased. Naruto just smiled and kissed her on the cheek before grabbing some milk out of his fridge.

"I'll get up whenever if there's food involved Sakura." he smiled back to his pink-haired lover. She was giggling a slight bit.

"So what are you doing on your day off?" Sakura asked

"I'm meant to visit Tsunade today, she's got something she needs to tell me. What about you Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura blushed at his nickname for her.

**"CHA! BEST NICKNAME EVER" **her Inner Self screamed.

"I'm gonna go see my Mom today, and perhaps I'll go see Ino if I've got time." Sakura awnsered

Naruto nodded and continued eating the food Sakura had prepared.

"I need too get going Sakura, did you want to hang out later after you've seen Ino?" Naruto asked his lover

"Naruto, 'hanging out' is just your excuse for sex.." Sakura pointed out cheekily causing the blond to flush red

"If you want to hang out, you've gotta treat me to a date first." Sakura said, her emerald eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Ok Sakura you win, I'll pick you up from your place at 9." Naruto said before giving her a breif kiss and running out the door.

- NARUTO INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE -

"Ah Naruto, nice too see you've healed up after that injury" Tsunade grinned

"You know me Granny, I've always been a fast healer." Naruto grinned back at her.

"Naruto there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.." Tsunade said putting a more serious expression on her face.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned back.

"Do you realize you're still a genin?" Tsunade said, trying to sound as considerate as possible

Naruto bowed his head in shame. "Yeah, I'm the only one in my age group who still is.." Naruto pointed out to the Hokage,

"Naruto Uzumaki, I've know you since you were a little 13 year-old brat who couldn't even preform basic jutsu. I've watched as you've grown into a man, a man that has saved our village several times and honoured his father legacy and even saved us during times of war.. Naruto Uzumaki, I hearby promote you too Jounin!" Tsunade smiled at the boy, handing him a jounin vest.

Naruto was shocked, he couldn't beleive what he had just heard. He had jumped the chunin rank and went straight ahead to jounin! The only other person in history that that had ever happened to was his father.

"Ts-Tsu-Tsunade, are you sure about this,,?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, just take the damned vest." Tsuade said with a grin.

"YES!" Naruto screamed pointing to the sky before whispering "I did it too Dad, I finally did it." Tsunade watched, giving him a small smile as she stood up from her chair, she walked over too Naruto giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto, I'm sure the third and fourth are just as proud as I am." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Now don't you have a certain some one too tell?" Tsunade poked his ribs with her elbow, it seems she knew about Naruto and Sakura's relationship as well. It seems news travels fast when Ino is involved.

"Right, thank you Tsunade!" He said has he slipped his jounin vest on over the top of his orange and black jumpsuit before speeding too Sakura's Mothers house.

- SAKURA WITH HER MOTHER -

"Mom, I've been feeling sick alot recently. I think I've caught the flu or some kind of sickness. Naruto's been helping me but it hasn't really been working.." Sakura admitted to her mother.

Her mother smiled in utter glee. "No Sakura, it's not the flu." Sakura's mother added but before she could finish a knock had heard from the front of the house.

Her Mother opened the door letting Naruto in, she was shocked at what she had seen Naruto in. "Is that what I think it is?" Sakura's mother said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto nodded, she could tell how happy he was.

"Go tell her then." she motioned to the living room where Sakura was sitting.

He immediantly ran in and hugged Sakura, she felt something different about his clothes. Was he wearing something new? She released the hug only too see him in a jounin vest.

"Naruto, did you steal from Kakashi again?" Sakura asked, looking annoyed at the blonde.

"No Sakura, this is mine." Naruto said with a proud look on his face. "Tsunade gave it too me when I went to see her earlier, Isn't it great? Now I can earn proper money from my missions and we'll be able to afford our own place!" Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura reached in and hugged him so tight he was almost sufficating, Sakura started tearing up.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just so proud of you, idiot!" She said with a smile on her crying face.

Sakura's mother gave Naruto a breif kiss too the forehead, signalling he was welcome in the Haruno family.

Naruto released Sakura from the hug. "I've got a couple more things to do Sakura, I'll be back before out date!" he yelled before running out of the house.

"Have you told him yet?" Sakura's mother asked her Daughter after checking that her boyfriend left

Sakura just shook her head while wiping tears from her face.

- NARUTO WALKING INTO THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP -

"Hey Ino!" Naruto said too the unusually cheerful blonde

Ino looked up too see Naruto in his usual clothes but with one major difference, a jounin vest.

"Naruto.. is that?" Ino asked, she was so happy for the blonde jounin.

"Yep." Naruto said with a proud look on his face.

"Congratulation Naruto, you deserve it." Ino added with a smile before moving away from the stand, giving him a breif hug.

"Now, did you want too order something?" Ino asked

"Yeah, I've got date with Sakura tonight. Can I get a bouquet of Pink Roses" Ino nodded picking out the flowers and handing them to the blonde.

He took out his wallet, paying Ino. "Naruto, you've given me too much." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Did I? Oh well, it's yours now Ino!" Naruto said with a smile. Ino had given him a wink before he walked out.

- SAKURA WALKING INTO INO'S FLOWER SHOP -

"Hey Sakura, you missed lover-boy by a couple of minutes" Ino said.

"Ino, can we talk?" Sakura asked in lower tone of voice than usual, Ino knew this was serious,

"Sure, meet me out back in 2 minutes." Ino said, gesturing to the back room door.

Sakura walked through the door, Ino finished couting the last of the money Naruto over-paid her with before meeting with Sakura.

"What is it?"

- TIMESKIP - 20 minutes into the conversation -

"You mean..?" Ino said shocked

"Yeah." Sakura said with a smile and a sad look on her face

"Now promise too keep this a secret Ino!" Sakura said

"Alright.. for now, but he needs to be told." Ino said.

Sakura nodded before giving her friend a breif nod and a hug then hurrying off to her date


	12. Unexpected News

-**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**I got nothing too say, enjoy and don't forget too review! :)**

Sakura ran home as fast as her feet would carry her, she needed too get to her home before Naruto so she could freshen up and shower. She opened the door to her house and ran into the bathroom. Her pace was frantic, she was moving as fast as she possibly could. She started to feel light headed from all the running. She immediantly placed her hand on her head, she could feel herself burning up. Before she had any time to react she felt her eyelids getting heavy, she was undoubtedly passing out.

Naruto had one hand filled with a bouquet so he could only knock with the one hand but thought she would be able too hear it, he waited about 5 minutes without a response and after several more attempts he decided he would go up and see what was keeping her so busy. He looked around the house without a trace, before he got up too leave he heard the faint sound of the shower running. He took a quick peek inside the door, learning the trick from his mentor Jiraya. He saw nobody in the shower so he decided to open the door what he saw next made his heart fall into his stomach. Sakura was laying on the ground passed out.

"Sakura!" he yelled before dropping the bouquet of pink roses. He shaked Sakura but she didn't respond, Naruto was a nervous wreck. "_I need to get her too Lady Tsunade, she'll know what to do"_ Naruto said before picking Sakura up and disappearing in a white cloud.

- IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE -

"Argh..more paperwork.. SHIZUNE, BRING ME MY SAKE!" Tsunade growled

Before Shizune could leave the room Naruto had appeared, almost making the Hokage jump out of her chair, Tsunade was about to yell at the blonde but then she saw what was in his arms.

"Granny, can you fix Sakura? I don't know what happened I found her passed out I tried to help I did everything but.." Naruto was talking fast than Tsunade could understand him, it was clear he was panicked out of his mind.

"Naruto, follow me and bring Sakura with you!' Tsunade yelled commandingly, it seemed like a good excuse to get out of that paperwork.

Naruto placed Sakura on the medical bed before returning to talk too Tsunade.

"Naruto, explain it too me.. In a more calm manner." Tsunade said.

"I came to pick her up for our date, and I found her on the floor like this." Naruto said, the signature smile had faded from his face.

Tsunade nodded before walking over too Sakura, she motioned for Naruto to wait outside.

- 1 HOUR LATER -

Naruto heard Tsunade open the door, Naruto stood up out of his chair and looked the Hokage.

"She'll be fine, she just passed out from exhaustion." She motioned for Naruto to follow her back into the room.

"Naruto?.." Sakura said in a confused and tired voice.

Naruto immediantley went over and sat with Sakura, holding her hand and checking everything was okay.

"Sakura, I'm so glad your alright! I thought I lost you!" Naruto said, the smile slowly returning from his face.

"Sakura.." Tsunade said, the konochi immediantly turned her attention towards the Hokage.

"Have you been feeling unexplainabley sick recently?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

"Have you been tiring out quicker than usual?" Sakura grimly nodded.

"Do you want to tell him or should I..?" Tsunade asked turning her attention to Naruto

"Wait, what is it?" Naruto asked in utter confusion.

"Naruto.." there was a long pause, Sakura gave Tsunade a nod givng her permission to tell him. "Sakura is pregnant." Tsunade said with a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Congratulations!" Tsunade said, a smile crossed her face.

Naruto said there wide-eyed, he was in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Sakura sat their, awaiting Naruto's reaction.

"Y-you mean..I..its.. a baby?" Naruto said, still dazed from what Tsunade had said.

"Yes Naruto, it ours.." Sakura said with a smile.

"T-thats.. amazing." Naruto said, a smile came back to his face after the news had set in.

Millions of questions raced through Naruto's mind, _"What will we call it?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Will it look like me or Sakura?"_ Naruto couldn't concentrate.

Tsunade decided to leave the room and give the two some privacy?

"How long did you know?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"When you left for your meeting, I took a test." Sakura awnsered the happy father-to-be.

"Sakura, this is the most amazing gift you could've given me." Naruto said to Sakura before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, tears were rolling down Sakura's cheeks.

"Naruto.. there's nobody I'd rather be sharing this moment with" Sakura smiled

Naruto pulled Sakura's shirt up, exposing her stomach with was now showing small signs of a baby bump.

He leaned his head next to her stomach and whispered. "I can't wait to meet you." before kissing Sakura's stomach and then reaching up and hugging her.

This without a doubt, the greatest moment Naruto and Sakura had ever experienced in their lives.


	13. Who Are You?

-** AUTHORS NOTE -**

**Glad to see so many reviews, thank you to everyone who took the time to review. You know who you are. :) **

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

Inner Sakura had woken up with Sakura but she wasn't in the headspace of Sakura, she was wondering what the hell was happeneing, she had never been in this place before.

**"Who dare disturbs my chambers?" **A booming, echoing could be heard infront of her.

"**Who are you! And where am I!?" **She questioned the voice but all she heard was chuckling

And it seems in the blink of an eye all the darkness in the room had faded and she staring eye to eye with the nine-tailed fox.

"**Hmmm, you must the spirit inside of the human, interesting.." **the Fox said with a touch of humour in his voice.

**"That's right! Who are you!?" **Inner Sakura looked back at the giant fox staring at her.

"**I'm the nine-tailed fox. The most powerful of all the tailed-beats. The destroyer of the Leaf Village!" **the Fox gave her a cold, death stare.

"**Why am I here then, Fox?" **she yelled at him

**"It seems your master has mated with that brat who holds me.." **Fox said, not taking his eyes off Inner Sakura.

**"So what, that doesn't explain why I'm here!" **Inner Sakura screamed back at the Fox

**"Well, it seems like that offspring has been infused with some of my chakra..meaning I am able to enter your masters body and mind.." **the Fox let out a small chuckle.

**"However, since this brat has me caged I don't think I'll be here for long." **Fox admitted

And it seemed just like that, the bars began to fade and the Fox faded with them. Inner Sakura had returned to Sakura's mind at last..

- BACK INSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL ROOM -

It was morning again, Naruto and Sakura were still recovering from the biggest news they've ever gotten in their young lives.

Sakura was showing a little more of a bump everyday and Naruto's happiness increased along with the size of Sakura's stomach.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?" Sakura asked the blond who just sat their smiling.

"We're gonna be a family, Sakura.." Naruto finally broke his silence.

Sakura just smiled at the boy, but before she could respond Ino had broken through the door

Ino and Sakura squealed before hugging each other, Naruto just sat there, confused and awkward.

"You're coming along really well, Sakura!" Ino pointed to her stomach.

Sakura smiled back before they both looked at a confused Naruto who had zoned out of the conversation and was reading parental books, Sakura didn't really think he needed to read them this early in the pregnancy but she was just happy he was reading.

"How did Lover-boy take the news?" Ino asked

"He was the happiest I've every seen him." Sakura giggled

"How do you think he'll handle it when he's holding a baby in his arms?" Ino questioned

"He's going to be a great father." Sakura smiled at the blond who continued reading the book.

"Yeah, blah blah blah. We need to celebrate forehead!" Ino chanted

Ino's celebrations usually involved alot of alcohol and party games.

"Mmm. You're right Ino. But how am I gonna break the news to everyone?" Sakura asked

"You don't need to, we'll just keep it our little secret until you start showing." Ino said.

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT NARUTO? THIS WILL BE OUR SECRET OK?" Ino said pointing to Sakura's stomach.

Naruto looked up in fear and nodded repeatedly before returning to his book, still trying to read the first chapter.

"Hmm, you two rest up and meet me at my place tonight!" Ino shrieked.

Once Ino left Sakura began to sob, Naruto picked up on this immediately, rushing to the aid of Sakura.

"What's wrong Sakura..?"

"Naruto.. am I going to be a good mother?" Sakura asked, curling up into her knees

Naruto put his arm over Sakura, laying down on the hospital bed with her.

"Sakura, you're going to be an amazing mother." Naruto said in a calm, reassuring voice.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, still sobbing

"Because, I'll be there with you every step of the way." Naruto added.

Sakura immediately jumped into his arms hugging him, she felt so much more calmer in his embrace.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura looked down at her stomach.

"We're lucky we have your Daddy with us." She muttered before giving Naruto a passionate kiss.

After a long silence, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about something.." Naruto said

"What is it?" Sakura looked at the blonde

"We need to find a new place to live in, our apartments won't work with three people." Naruto pointed out. Sakura knew he was right, Naruto pulled out his wallet exposing an overflowing amount of Ryu. _"There wasn't that much in there earlier.." _Sakura thought.

"I've saved 50 Ryu from every mission since I was a genin.. Here, take it." Naruto said handing Sakura over everything in the wallet.

"Naruto, I can't just take your money.." Sakura looked at him.

"Sure you can, it's going to be your house too Sakura." Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Naruto.. Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, "As long as I'm with you Sakura, I'll always have a home." Naruto gave a blushing smile towards Sakura.

Sakura blushed, jumping at him and giving him a kiss before falling asleep in his arms..


	14. Party Time

-**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Thank you all for the positive reviews, love you all. Here's an extra-long chapter to show my appreciation!**

Naruto was woken up by the sounds of a giggling Sakura, she was trying on all the cute dresses she bought when she went shopping with Ino, they all showed off her form even when she had a baby bump on her body she managed to look abolsutley breathtaking in a dress.

"You look amazing Sakura." Naruto added while yawning

Sakura smiled back at him, tossing him a nice dress shirt and some pants she had bought him. "Put these on Naruto, we're gonna be late for the party." she smiled teasingly at the blonde

Naruto complied to his pregnant girlfriends wishes, putting on the dress shirt and the pants, he had also put on his black jacket that he wore on their first date.

"Looking good Lover-boy." It was Ino, she came into the hospital room in he short-cut party dress.

Sakura looked up, waving to Ino as she put her lipstick on.

"Lady Tsunade said you're cleared to leave the hospital on your own will now, Sakura." Ino said.

"So you both have no excuses to miss the party!" Ino added with a cheeky smile.

Sakura had gotten up and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him along with her.

"Then I guess we're ready to go." Sakura said as she walked out with Ino.

It was a quiet walk to the Yamanaka residence, Ino had gotten a few looks from villagers she smiled at them, she knew the dress would draw attention.

When they arrived at the Yamanaka residence Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Choji, Lee, Neji, Sai, Hinata and even Shino were already downing drinks and dancing.

Sai had walked up to see Naruto and Sakura.

"How's it going dickless?" Sai gave Naruto his usual fake smile

"One of these days Sai..." Naruto said shaking his fist at Sai, Sakura and Ino had to hold Naruto back.

They all made their way into the part seemingly unnoticed, they played many drinking games. Sakura only drank water knowing that Sake was not good for her baby's health.

She went to the kitchen to fetch another glass of water when she ran into Kiba.

"Sakura, why aren't you drinking? You usually love to drink at parties." Kiba questioned the girl.

"I have been drinking Kiba, I'm just drinking some water to get the taste of Sake from my mouth." Sakura lied.

"No, you haven't been drinking. I don't smell any alcohol on you. Come to think of it, you smell really funny Sakura." Kiba pulled the woman close to him and began sniffing her.

"KIBA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura shrieked making all the party go-ers turn around almost instantly.

Sakura tried to shake his grasp but was latched on, he knew what he smelt. "Kiba, get off her!" Ino yelled

Kiba let go as instructed. "Why didn't you tell us Sakura?" Kiba yelled at the pink-haired konochi.

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked

"That you were pregnant with Naruto's child! That 'thing' could endanger the whole village!" Kiba yelled

Sakura's eyed opened up along with everyone at the party.

"I hope you plan on getting that thing removed!" Kiba yelled, grabbing her forearm.

Naruto had appeared infront of Kiba, breaking his grasp on Sakura.

"Enough, Kiba." Naruto said in an unusually calm tone considering what he just said.

"Get off me Naruto, that thing is as much your fault as hers!" Kiba yelled, gripping Naruto's throat. It was obvious Kiba was drunk.

Naruto used one finger and flicked him off, this aggrivated Kiba as he hated being bested by people. It wounded his pride.

Kiba retaliated by throwing a punch, he aimed for Naruto but instead hit Sakura directly in the face, causing her to fall back, she was knocked out.

Kiba stepped back, regretting what he had just said and did but it was too late, that punch had set Naruto ablaze, he grabbed Kiba throwing him against the wall.

"If you EVER touch Sakura again, I'll break you in half." Naruto growled before dropping Kiba and walking outside, he breifly whispered to Ino and Hinata to take care of her.

Kiba had ran out of the party, embarassed and hating himself.

Sakura had been shaken awake, she held her head and slowly stirred.

"S-Sakura, are y-you alright?" Hinata asked

Sakura nodded before looking around to see no Kiba or Naruto.

"Kiba, that asshole!" Sakura screamed before crying into Ino's shoulder.

After she had dried up all her tears she stood up and checked if he baby was ok.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He threatened Kiba never to touch you again and then went to sit outside." Ino added, Hinata nodded agreeing with what Ino had just said.

Sakura had ran outside after Naruto to find him sitting on the steps sobbing.

"Naruto.." Sakura said, the blond didn't resposne. He continued to sit there crying into his hands.

She sat down with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't cry." Sakura said to the blond who then stopped sobbing and looked at her.

"It's not that Sakura, I can't help but feel guilty..If I just kept it in my pants you wouldn't have to go through all this!" Naruto tucked his head into his knees.

"Naruto, you think I expected not too get teased about this? Of couse I'm gonna get this kind of treatment. I'm having your child after all." Sakura said.

"It's all my fault. You're suffering now because of my ties to this stupid fox!" Naruto said, going back to sobbing

"Naruto, we're having this child wether they like it or not. You're going to be a father.. and a great one.." She said with a smile

"You really think so Sakura?" Naruto asked

"I know so Naruto, you've loved and looked after me since the day we met."

- FLASHBACK - 15 years ago. -

"Ok, Students!" Iruka shouted

"Today we have a new student in our class, give a warm welcome to Sakura Haruno!" Iruka smiled and gestured the girl to sit next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the small pink-haired girl who was now bright red with embarrassment.

"Hi there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto smiled at the girl .

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I want to be an amazing medical ninja just like my mom!" She smiled back at the young boy.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, you look really pretty!" Naruto smiled

Sakura blushed and returned to face the front before Iruka got mad.

- END FLASHBACK -

"Thank you, Sakura." He leaned in, pulling Sakura in for a tight hug.

"_No Naruto, thank you." _she closed her eyes and embraced his hug.


	15. Is It Alive?

**-AUTHORS NOTES-**

**Since I had some spare time on my hands to make the next 6-10 chapters I decided to release this one a bit early.**

**Enjoy! **

Sakura was getting further along with her pregnancy, she was now 2 months pregnant and was really starting to show, Naruto and Sakura were finalizing their living arrangements with the Hokage. They had purchase a house near the Ninja Academy, Sakura said she wanted their child to be raised around other young shinobi and Naruto agreed with her decision. He had sent numerous shadow clones around to Sakura's place to pack her things. While Naruto was taking extra missions in order to pay for the babies things.

Sakura had decided to take a stroll through the park today and admire the sun, it had been almost a full month of rain this provided the vegetation of the village with much needed water. Sakura decided to sit down on a hill and eat the bento that Naruto had made her.

As she went to eat it a familiar face had walked past, noticing her. It was Kiba.

"Hey Sakura.." Kiba said, nervously.

Kiba went and sat down next to Sakura, she knew that Kiba was no threat to her when he was sober.

Sakura looked at him with a scared look. "Listen Sakura, what I did at Ino's party was a stupid thing to do. I've never been good at holding back my emotions when I was drunk." Kiba admitted, looking down towards the ground.

"It's alright, Kiba." Sakura looked at his and smiled, Kiba was shocked. "I know you were only trying to protect everyone in the village." Sakura said to the man.

"That still doesn't excuse my actions, I laid my hands on my friend and a woman. That's no way to behave, the last thing I deserve right now is forgiveness." Kiba muttered.

Sakura gave him a gentle hug. "Kiba, you can be mean, rude, arrogant and egotistical sometimes. But your also my friend." Sakura smiled

"What I said about your baby, Sakua.. It's not my decision to make wether you keep it or not. But I guess Naruto still hates me, huh?"

Sakura didn't know how to respond to it, she really didn't know if Naruto had forgiven Kiba. "Kiba, just give him some time. He'll forgive you." Sakura smiled before standing up to walk off.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kiba finished helping her stand up.

Sakura winced, Kiba thought he had hurt her. "Sakura, what's up?" Kiba asked

"It's nothing Kiba, just the baby kicking." she giggled.

"If the baby is anything like it's Father, we're gonna be in for one hyperactive child." Sakura said before her and Kiba laughed together, it was clear Sakura didn't hold a grudge against Kiba. **"YOU'RE ALOT MORE FORGIVING THAN I AM. I WOULD'VE KNOCKED HIM OUT!"** Inner Sakura yelled.

Naruto was due to be getting back from his A-rank mission with Kakashi and Yamato today, Sakura was on her way to meet him at the gate, several hours past with no signs of an orange jumpsuit but then Sakura saw an orange blob in the distance.

She immediantly ran towards him but slowed down when the pain in her stomach reminded her she was carrying a child. Naruto ran up to Sakura, picking her up and hugging her. Kakashi and Yamato just sighed.

"Young love.." Kakashi muttered

Yamato nodded in agreement giving a small thumbs up to Naruto before the two disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much! How is the baby?" Naruto asked.

"He's been kicking alot recentley, it looks like he really wants to meet us." Sakura smiled.

"He's gonna be in for a shock when he realizes how amazing his father is." Naruto gloated, Sakura slapped in on the back of his head while muttering "You never change..".

"Hey, Tsunade said she's going to scan me today, we'll be able to see our baby today!" Sakura giggled

Naruto looked confused. "You mean your in labour NOW!?" Naruto's jaw had dropped at the thought.

"No you idiot, she's going to use ultrasound to see it inside of me." Sakura said, a bit annoyed.

Naruto had wiped the sweat of his brow, taking Sakura's hand.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Naruto said, walking Sakura to the Hokage's office.

- INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE -

"SHIZUNE! BRING ME MY SAKE!" Tsunade ordered

"Oh that's right, I gave her the week off." Tsunade groaned.

Naruto and Sakura had knocked on the door, Tsunade was still groaning but they took that as their 'come in'.

Tsunade looked at the young couple with a smile, they had reminded her of when she was younger and in love, it's a shame how the ninja world played with her heart.

"Are you two ready to see your baby?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai" they said.

"It's ok, this isn't a formal occasion. You can just say 'yes'." The Hokage giggled a bit.

The two lovers nodded, following Tsunade to the medical room.

Sakura had laid on the table with her shirt rolled up to her chest, exposing her now overgrown stomach.

"This might feel a little cold." Tsunade said as the rubbed the lubricant onto Sakura's stomach.

The gel sent shivers up Sakura's spine. She gripped onto Naruto's hand almost breaking it, sometimes Sakura forgets how strong she really is.

Tsunade then turned on the monitor beside her, placing the ultrasound remote onto Sakura's stomach.

The two parents looked at the screen in awe, it was a small fetus, the size of Naruto's hand.

"Would you two like to know the gender?" Tsunade asked the young lovers.

The two nodded, Sakura held onto Naruto's hand even tighter.

"It's a girl." Tsunade said with a smile.

"A girl?" Naruto asked. "That's great!" He smiled at his girlfriend

Sakura just looked up and smiled at Naruto, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Naruto and Sakura leaned into each other for a kiss.

Tsunade pointed to a small object near the baby's chest.

"That right there, is the heart." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto and Sakura looked on in amazement.

"So, it's alive?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sakura and Tsunade both laughed, being medical ninjas they understood the stupidity of Naruto's question.

"It's alive Naruto, and it's ours." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto was speechless, the realization had set in that he was only 7 months away from becoming a father.

Sakura was told to go shower and wash the gel off her in the medical bay showers. Tsunade thought it was as good a time as ever to ask Naruto some questions.

The Hokage had next to Naruto in a chair, looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Granny?" Naruto asked the Hokage who just kept staring at him.

"It's just weird Naruto, it seems like just yesterday you were a squirt I could beat with the flick of a finger.. now you've surpassed even me." Tsunade said, realizing how old she really was.

"Maybe it's time to finally give up the reigns of Hokage.." Tsunade admitted.

Naruto was shocked. "But Granny, you've still got heaps of life left in you!" Naruto pointed out to her

"Naruto, you're not understanding me.." Tsunade muttered

"Not understanding you? You're thinking of retiring!? What's wrong with you!?" Naruto yelled

"I'm choosing you to be my successor, you idiot!" Tsunade screamed.

There was a long silence.

"You mean, you want to me to take over?" Naruto was shocked at the Hokage's previous statement.

"Not yet, like you said. I've still got alot left in me, but when that time comes I want you to take over as my successor" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Don't think of this as a promotion Naruto, you're to tell nobody about this conversation except Sakura, if you do your chances of being Hokage will significantly decrease." Tsunade said with a more serious tone.

Naruto nodded in understanding before Sakura came out of the shower with her clothes back on.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked cheekily

"Just asking him how he thinks he'll handle fatherhood." Tsunade lied.

Naruto chuckled, agreeing with her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but was to worn out to question it.

They both said their goodbyes to Tsunade and went on their way back home, their house was a nice place. It had plenty of room, 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and it was fairly large,

Naruto and Sakura sat on the couch in each others embrace and Naruto thought now was a good time to tell her the good news he got from Tsunade.

"Sakura, remember what I told you when me first met?"

_"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage one day. Beleive it!" _

Sakura nodded.

"It turns out that day has come." Naruto smiled.

Sakura immediately picked up on what he was talking about, her eyes widened at him. "Really, Naruto?"

"Not yet, but I'm the next in line according to Tsunade." Naruto said with a proud expression on his face.

"Naruto, this is amazing!" Sakura said, a huge smile came across her face.

"Does this mean Lady Tsunade is stepping down?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, she wants to make sure she ties up every loose end she can before she even considers it." Naruto said, "This means I won't be going on many missions anymore. Most of my time will be spent here, learning the ways of the Hokage." Naruto said, trying to mask his excitement.

"Then let me congratulate you.. personally." Sakura said as she reached for his jacket zipper, She was shocked when Naruto pushed her off.

"Sakura.. I can't.. not when.."

"I understand Naruto, you don't want me because I look like an elephant.. IS THAT IT?" Sakura yelled before storming off into the bedroom, Naruto could hear crying from the other side.

How was he going to talk himself out of this?..

**- AUTHORS NOTE -**

**Oooh, trouble in paradise! Thank you all for reading, expect most of the chapters to be this long (unless I'm unable to get the time.) REVIEW!**


	16. Fools Game

-**AUTHORS NOTES-**

**Pumping out as many chapters as I can before the weekend so I have some time to myself, this means you'll be getting a boat-load of new chapters heading your way!**

**Enjoy!**

"Sakura, can I come in?" Naruto asked gently, not wishing to anger the already infuriated Sakura more.

"GO AWAY, I HATE YOU!" she screamed, Naruto disreguarded what Sakura said and entered the room, only to have a pillow thrown directley at his face, knocking him back but ignoring the barrage of pillows he pushed forwards and laid in bed next to Sakura.

"Sakura, you know I love you. I don't care what you look like.." Naruto said gently rubbing her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Then why won't you make love to me?" Sakura asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sakura, It's not that I don't find you sexy.. I just want to make sure I don't harm our baby." Naruto muttered.

Sakura instantly remembered, she had completley forgotten she was pregnant, she now understood why Naruto was so hesitant, he was always looking out for her.

She flipped her body around, facing Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about her. I was being selfish." Sakura said with a depressed tone in her voice.

"Sakura, It's not your fault.." Naruto admitted

"Naruto..I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you." Sakura looked into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"Sakura, I'd still love you even if you did." Naruto smiled.

Sakura knew that her mood swings were becoming increasingly worse as the pregnancy progressed. She'd wondered how far this baby would stretch her emotionally, her love for Naruto wound infinite but she felt like something else was influencing her mood swings, but what?

Sakura had fallen asleep, her own body had tired her out. Naruto just sat there in the bed, thinking to himself about the various things that had happened today.

"**So how's your mate doing, brat?" **He could hear the Fox through his thoughts.

"_Just fine without your meddling, Fox." _Naruto said back to him.

**"Oh, I think I've already meddled enough"** the demon said back to him, chuckling.

"_What are you talking about, you bastard?"_ Naruto asked in an angry and confused tone.

**"You'll just have to find out for yourself." **The Fox said back to him before disappearing into Naruto's thoughts.

What could the Fox had been talking about? What meddling had he done? How did this effect the baby? Naruto mind was running ransom with questions.

Naruto had woken up to Sakura's usual morning sickness crys, the last time he tried to help her just got a punch in the face so against his will he decided to let her do what she did best.

He got up and made breakfast for the two, although Naruto's cooking skills were limited he still knew how to make basic dishes like bento or dango.

Once Naruto had breakfast sorted, he had a shadow clone head to the Yamanaka Flower shop and then sat down to enjoy the food he made, he was later joined by Sakura.

"Man, this baby is going to wear me out before I even get out the door." Sakura said with a small giggle.

She could hear Naruto chuckle a bit through the large amount of rice he had stuff into his mouth.

"Did you make this Naruto?" Sakura asked, pointing to the breakfast

Naruto nodded. "I thought you could use a little food in your system, after all you're eating for two!" Naruto smiled

"Thanks Naruto." she felt heard her stomach grumble. "I guess she wants some food too." The two smiled at each other.

- AT A HIDDEN HIDEOUT OUTSIDE THE LEAF VILLAGE -

"So, are all the plans in motion?" Kabuto asked to the hooded man sitting behind the chair

"Yes, the assasination teams are in place. They will move tonight." the man behind the chair said.

"Good, you know what to do afterwards?" Kabuto asked

"Of course, what do you take me for?" the man spun around in his chair revealing his face, it was Danzo. One of the village elders.

- AT THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP -

Ino was busy slaving away as usual, she had heard a familiar footstep enter the store and she looked up to see who it was.

"Naruto!" she smiled, "what brings you here?"

"Well, Ino. I was wondering if you knew where to get jewlery?" Naruto asked

"Sure, I'll take you to the merchant. He's just down the road. Anything to get out of this place," Ino said.

Naruto nodded and followed the long-haired blond out of the store, she had flipped sign over displaying that the shop was closed.

"May I ask what it's for?" Ino asked Naruto with a sly grin

"I'll tell you soon. Don't worry." Naruto said to the blond who was slightly annoyed by his comment.

She pointed to the merchant before heading back to the store.

"Don't be a stranger, Naruto!" she said before walking back to the store.

After Naruto had finished bartering with the jeweller he had exited the store with a plastic bag.

Naruto spotted Shikamaru exiting the store not long after him.

"You the second person in history to purchase that here!" The jeweller shouted waving Shikamaru goodbye.

"Hey Shikamaru, what're you getting from the shop?"

Shikamaru signed and opened the bag, pulling out a small case and showing Naruto the ring. "I thought since me and Temari have been dating for a while, It's only right that I pop the question but it's going to be so.. troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Wow Shikamaru, I never really pictured you married." Naruto said with a smile.

"You blonds are all the same" Shikamaru chuckled before walking and waving Naruto goodbye.

Night had approached fast in the leaf village, Tsunade was relaxing in her chair. Enjoying her cup of Sake when the lights had gone out in the Hokage office.

"Damnit, I said to fix that lighting!" Tsunade yelled before standing up.

"I'm afraid, It's not your staffs fault. Lady Hokage." she heard the familiar voice of an ANBU Black Op.

"It's you!" She said in her drunken stupour before a blade slashed across her neck, puncturing her jugular so she couldn't say another word.

"I'm afraid this is where your story ends, Tsunade." She felt a blade coming down ontop of her, slicing through her gut, she was beyond repair, not even her healing could bring her back now.

- FLASHBACK - 8 YEARS AGO -

"You just watch Grandma, I'm gonna become Hokage! Beleive it!" She heard a young Naruto scream.

"You think you can become the Hokage you loser? Being the Hokage is a fools game!"

"No, being is the Hokage is being a role model for people to believe in during harsh times! A protector, a visionary! Beleive it!"

- FLASHBACK END -

_"I guess it wasn't a fools game after all. I just wish I could be there to see the birth of your beautiful baby girl..It looks like it's up to you now, squirt. Go and define your own path. Become the Hokage and bring peace to this world..Believe it. _Tsunade uttered her last thought before he eyes closed for good.

Several hours had passed before anyone had came into her office, it was a traumatizing sight for Shizune, seeing her master sliced up on the Hokage office floor. She sat their crying for almost an hour before anyone noticed her.

Tsunade had gone out thinking of the child she had watched grow up, the child she had seen become a man before her very eyes. She had put everything on the line for the village, now it was time for Naruto to do the exact same. But one question rang through her mind during her final moments on this earth.. Who would do this?..


	17. Goodbye

**-AUTHORS NOTES- **

**Funeral time :,(. **

**Thank you all for the overwhelming support on the last chapter, here's another one for you all! **

It was a sad day in the Leaf Village, Naruto and Sakura were dressed in black funeral attire and were making their way to the cemetary. They linked up with the rest of their friends along the way. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Kiba were all wearing black funeral attire along with them. Naruto didn't dare say anything to Kiba, it wasn't the time nor the place for arguments.

The 11 walked into the grounds, nobody dared to make conversation. Naruto was holding a crying Sakura in his embrace as they approached Shizune, the two didn't dare talk to her. They nodded and gave her hug, showing respect for the loss of her master.

Kakashi and the other jounin sensei's were at the front, placing flowers down at the Hokage's grave sight. Naruto watched, a small tear rolled off his cheek. Naruto had a speech ready for the funeral, he and Shizune stood next to the grave site, once Shizune had given her speech it was Naruto's turn to speak.

He stood up on the podium, wiping a tear from his eye before speaking in a unsually strong tone.

"Lady Tsunade.." everyone was shocked, Naruto didn't call her by his nickname her.

"She was an amazing woman, she was strong, kind, caring and an amazing role model for so many of us. When I first met her she didn't care about anyone in the village and she was even against becoming Hokage. It's funny how things change I guess. Over these past years she grew into one of the greatest Hokage's of all time, and more importantly. She grew our hearts. I never imagined I'd be up here giving a speech about a woman who doubted us in every way, but it was because of that doubt that we all became stronger. She put our lives over hers.. and even thought she is gone, her will of fire will burn forever."

And with those words the coffin was lowered into the ground, the ANBU were shoveling dirt over the top.

"_Well Granny, I guess this is goodbye. I made a promise with you that I'd protect the village no matter what. I won't go back on my word Granny.. Because that's my nindo, my ninja way!" _ Naruto thought to himself as he stood back and took his place next to Sakura.

All Teams took turns placing flowers on the grave of Tsuade, Ino had bursted into tears on the Hokage's grave stone and had to be pulled back by Choji and Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto were next, placing to two flowers next to the bottle of Sake near the tombstone, it continued like that until all 60+ ninja attending the funeral had all placed a flower down.

"What's going to happen now Naruto?" Sakura asked, still sobbing.

"I don't know, but now we're gonna have to rely on each other more than ever before. Tsunade taught us all that giving up isn't an option, we'll honour her memory by taking those words and transforming them into actions." Naruto said, the dumb look hadn't been on his face all day.

After Naruto had spoken, the rain above began to clear up revealing bright and sunny skies.

Naruto looked towards Sakura who was crying into his arm, he pulled her in for a hug before whispering into her ear. "Come on, let's go home.."

- VILLAGE ELDER CONFERENCE -

"So, Tsunade is dead eh?" Horuma said

"Yes, that means the next in line is.." Koharu said before being interrupted by Danzo.

"I nominate myself as 6th Hokage!" Danzo shouted

The two other elders turned to him

"And what would that be, Danzo?" Horuma asked

"Naruto is not yet ready to lead the village, he hasn't received proper training! I don't think it's wise to take chances at this crucial time." Danzo answered.

"Alright then, Danzo Shimura. You are hereby dubbed 6th Hokage!" Horuma said with Koharu nodding in agreement.

"You will be taking office effective immediately, go get ready." Koharu added.

Danzo walked out of the room, closing the door. He was greeted by Kabuto outside.

"So, is the plan in motion?" Kabuto asked, his snake tounge peeking out of his hood.

"Yes Lord Kabuto, I will give you the Nine-tails Jinchuriki in exchange for Tsunade's death." Danzo smiled

"Good, I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me." Kabuto said before sinking into the shadows.

- BACK AT NARUTO AND SAKURA'S HOUSE -

"That was delicious Sakura!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ino's been teaching me how to cook." Sakura answered back

"Naruto, I know this is hard to talk about.. but who do you think assassinated Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes wandered to the ground, he bowed his head.

"I don't know, She keeps her office locked after midnight. Only certain chakra signatures can get in." Naruto answered.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked back up, "Because I'm one of the chakra signatures." Naruto said shamefully.

"That means, I'm one of the suspects for the murder." Naruto admitted

"But Naruto, you were with me the entire night." Sakura said

"I know, but you're my only witness." Naruto said while looking into her emerald eyes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Naruto. Shizune will vouch for you." The pink-haired medic nin smiled, her eyes widened as a sudden thought rushed into her mind.

"Naruto, does this mean you're going to become the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. I don't want to become Hokage like this.." Naruto muttered

"I understand Naruto, I'll support you no matter what." Sakura smiled at him before that expression turned to pain.

"Sakura, what's wrong!?" Naruto yelled as he got up from his chair and ran over to Sakura.

"It's nothing Naruto, really. Just the baby kicking." Sakura said

"Has she always been this active?" Naruto asked.

"Only when her Daddy's around." Sakura smiled.

Naruto pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Sakura, I love you so much." Naruto said with a blush speading across his face.

"So do I Naruto.." She winced in pain once more.

"Naruto, do you want to feel her kick?" Sakura asked her smiling boyfriend.

"S-sure!" Naruto said with his signature smile.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on her stomach, he felt a soft push on his hand. His eyes widened.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Only when she kicks hard, she's pretty well-behaved though." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, I know we haven't decided on a name yet but.." Naruto looked into her eyes

"I'd like her middle name to be Tsunade." Naruto said, looking at his girlfriend who now had a tear in her eyes.

"Naruto, I think it'll be an amazing middle-name." Sakura said smiling in agreement.

She pulled Naruto in for a kiss and he returned it with his own, they broke when they heard a knock on the door, Naruto got up and answered the door to see Ino.

"Hey, Ino. What's up?" Naruto asked

Without answering she stormed in and sat on the couch.

_"This'll be fun."_ Naruto thought sarcastically to himself.

Sakura moved next to Ino who was now in tears.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"My parents.." Ino answered

"_Oh so she'll talk to Sakura but not to me?.. Women.._" Naruto thought.

"What about your parents?" Sakura asked.

"They..." Ino stuttered

"They kicked me out!" She screamed

Naruto and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why'd they do that for Ino?" Naruto asked

"They said that I'm too old to live at home now, I need to 'branch off' " She said in an annoyed tone.

"You're welcomed to stay with us for as long as you need Ino." Sakura said

"She is?" Naruto asked

Sakura shot him a death-glare, Naruto immediantly re-phrased what he just said.

"She is!" Naruto said with a nod.

Sakura sat there hugging Ino and giving her advice, Naruto decided he had enough with women today and decided to just go to bed.

"If you need me, I'll be sleeping." Naruto said.

"Okay Honey, I'm gonna help Ino settle in." Sakura said, looking back to the blond.

"_This is gonna be a LONG 7 months."_ Naruto thought to himself.


	18. New Hokage

-**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**More chapters coming your way very soon! **

**Enjoy!**

Naruto once again awoke to Sakura's morning sickness cries and once again, did not want to get involved.

He decided he'd report to the village elders today and see what their decision was on him becoming Hokage.

He walked out of his room to see Ino sleeping on the couch, he decided it was best not to wake her. Sakura was doing a fine job as an alarm clock anyways.

He was just getting ready to make breakfast when he heard a knock at the door, he thought for sure it would be Ino's parents but it turned out to be the silver-haired jounin, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi, looked at Naruto before peeking over his shoulder and seeing Ino laying on the couch and Sakura screaming in the bathroom.

"What's going on in there, Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"I don't even know, sensei." Naruto answered, defeated.

"Hmm, well the new Hokage wants to meet you Naruto. I suggest you head over there right away." Kakashi said.

"_New Hokage? I thought I was next in line? What's going on?" _Naruto thought.

"Something bothering you Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"It's nothing sensei, I'll be over there soon." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto shut the door, turning back to Ino.

"_At this rate, We'll have the entire Konoha 11 sleeping here.."_ Naruto thought to himself, sighing.

He left a note near the door and went on his way to the Hokage's office.

Naruto had wondered who went above Tsunade, who had the authority to appoint themselves the 6th Hokage..

He was about to find out, he opened the Hokage office doors and stood almost right on top of where Tsunade was killed.

He looked up to see Danzo, the ANBU Black Ops leader and Village Elder.

"Hello, Naruto." Danzo said with a fake smile.

Naruto hated the man personally, but he had learned to be humble as he grew up. He knew that there was nothing to gain by disrespecting the Hokage.

He bowed and while saying, "Good morning, Mr. Hokage.".

"You may address me as Danzo." he said.

"Ok, Danzo." Naruto said in respectful tone.

"Naruto, we've decided you're not yet ready for the role of Hokage, I'm sure you'll agree when we say you haven't trained enough to learn the ways of the Kage." Danzo said

Naruto nodded along, he wanted to disagree with the Hokage so badly.

"And we also know you and the Haruno woman are with child." Danzo said with a grin.

Naruto just continued nodding.

"unfortunately Naruto, you've been off missions for far too long. Consider yourself now back on active missions as a jounin." Danzo said.

"Thank you, Lord Danzo." Naruto said.

_"I hate him already, this guy's a bastard." _Naruto thought to himself.

"We will however, keep Sakura on leave until your child is born. She can help at the medical centre if she so wishes." Danzo said.

Naruto nodded, finally something he said made sense.

"And Naruto.." Danzo said.

"You are not to leave the village unless escorted by a jounin level or higher." Danzo said.

"_Is he TRYING to keep me here? What's this guy getting at?" _Naruto thought.

"Understood, Lord Danzo." Naruto said.

"You may leave." Danzo said, signalling the blond to leave.

Naruto walked out, following every one of Danzo's instructions.

"I see that went well." Kabuto said, appearing from the shadows of the room.

"Yes, the boy doesn't suspect a thing." Danzo agreed, an evil smile crossed his face.

"We'll move on him in a week time, have everything ready." Kabuto said before returning to the shadow in the corner of the room.

- AT SAKURA AND NARUTO'S PLACE -

"Forehead, you okay in there?" Ino asked, she could hear Sakura throwing up on the other side of the bathroom.

"I'm coming in." Ino said, opening the door.

Sakura was learning against the toilet, breathing heavily.

"You ok, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." Sakura answered.

"You sure?" Ino questioned

"I guess, It's been getting worse recently.." Sakura admitted

"Get up Forehead, I'm taking you to the Hospital." Ino ordered.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He had to go see the new Hokage, he'll be back soon." Ino said

"**NEW HOKAGE? I THOUGHT IT WAS MEANT TO BE NARUTO!" **Inner Sakura screamed

"Here, he left you a note." Ino said, handing the piece of paper over to Sakura.

"_Sakura,_

_I've been ordered to go see the new Hokage. I know what you're thinking I'm curious who it is too. I heard you in the bathroom earlier, hope everything is okay and the baby is well._

_I'll be back around lunchtime._

_Love you,_

_Naruto."_

Sakura held the note to her heart before Ino pulled her out the door.

- NARUTO WALKING BACK TO HIS PLACE -

Naruto was still thinking about Danzo's orders, why would he want to keep him contained in the village? He's the most powerful asset they have.

Naruto knew something was up but he didn't dare question the higher-ups, instead he just went about his business.

He decided he would head towards Ichiraku and get some lunch, he hand't had Ichiraku Ramen in weeks!

He spotted Iruka inside getting his lunch, I guess he wanted to get away from his academy class for a while.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka smiled back.

"Long time no see, sensei." Naruto said, ordering a bowl of Ramen.

"It really has been a long time, look at you! All grown up!" Iruka chuckled

"Hehe, you haven't grown at all sensei." Naruto laughed

Iruka shot him a death glare but shrugged off Naruto's insult/compliment.

"So, I hear you and Sakura are having a child?" Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, it's a girl." Naruto said with a proud smile.

Iruka smiled at the blonde. "Have you got a name for her yet?" He asked

"No, Sakura and I are still working on that." He said with a giggle.

"Order up!" A voice came from behind the Ramen stand.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto!" Ayame smiled and handed him his plate.

"Long time no see Ayame, how is Gramps doing?" Naruto asked

"Just fine, he's currently on a delivery. You only just missed him." She said

"Awh too bad, how are you doing Ayame?" Naruto asked

She raised her hand up from behind the couter, revealing a wedding ring.

"Woah, who's the lucky guy Ayame?" Naruto asked.

She giggled and pointed to Iruka.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean, you and.. Iruka?"

Iruka laughed. "Yes, Naruto. Ayame and I are getting married."

"Congratulations sensei!" Naruto said with a smile.

"What about you Naruto, how are you and Sakura doing?" Ayame asked

"Well, she's about 4 months pregnant now. But she's doing amazing." Naruto smiled

"4 months? Has she started showing?" Ayame asked.

Naruto nodded, "And her hormones are running wild." Naruto said.

"Be careful Naruto, she was dangerous without the mood swings." Iruka, Naruto and Ayame all laughed at the comment made by Iruka.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Naruto asked.

"Next month, would you like to come?" Ayame answered

"Of course, could I bring Sakura?" Naruto said

"The more the merrier!" Iruka said with a smile.

"Alright thank you guys, I need to get going though. I promised Sakura I'd be back before lunchtime!"

Iruka and Ayame nodded and waved goodbye to the blonde knucklehead.

"He's certainly grown up." Iruka smiled

"Mmm, he's going to be a great Father." Ayame smiled, watching the boy run off.

_"Naruto.. who would've pictured you a father..you have certainly surpassed everybodies expectations." _Iruka thought to himself with a smile.

- AT THE HOSPITAL -

"Shizune, have you got a moment?" Ino asked.

"Sure Ino, what is it?" Shizune questioned

"Sakura's been feeling sick, I think it's something related to the baby." Ino answered

Shizune motioned for Sakura to lay down on the medical bed, she lifted Sakura's shirt up to her chest once again.

"_She's only four months pregnant, but her belly has swollen tremendously." _Shizune thought.

"Sakura, do you mind if we use the ultrasound equipment again on you?" she asked

"Not at all, Shizune." Sakura said back

And just like that, Shizune got all the equipment ready. Sakura felt a chill run up her spine as Shinzune rubbed the lubricant on her stomach.

"Alright.. I see.." Shizune said in a worried voice.

"Shizune, what is it?" Sakura asked. "Is the baby okay?" Sakura looked at her with a scared expression on her face.

"Your baby is fine Sakura, in fact it's developing better than expected." Shizune smiled.

"It's chakra system is already beginning to develop as well, but there's one problem."

Sakura looked the brown-haired medical ninja with a worried look, "What is it?"

"It seems that Naruto's chakra is infused with the babies. This also means that he has a fraction of the nine-tails power." Shizune said.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked

"It means your baby is developing twice as fast than we expected, you said you were four months pregnant, Sakura?" Shizune asked the pink-haired konoichi

Sakura nodded, the worried look on her face still remained.

"So in actuallity, you'd be eight months pregnant." Shizune said

"EIGHT MONTHS?" Sakura screeched

"Yes, in fact. I think you'll be due in about another two months." Shizune said with a faint smile

Sakura didn't know how to feel about this, was this good news or bad news? She needed Naruto to comfort her and tell her everything is going to be okay..

"Forehead, I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Ino.. get Naruto for me, he'll be at home." Sakura said.

"Your wish is my command, Queen Sakura." Ino said in a sarcastic voice.

- AT THE UZUMAKI-HARUNO RESIDENCE -

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked

He looked down to see a note on a coffee table in the living room.

"I guess this is from Ino" Naruto said, looking at the poorly drawn flowers on the letter.

He opened it and began to read.

_"Hey Naruto,_

_Sakura was feeling sick so I took her to the hospital._

_Should be back soon. _

_Sincerley,_

_Ino_

_PS: Make her wear some clothes when she gets out of bed." _

"I hope Sakura's alright, I should go check on her." He said, running out of the house.

He opened the door, accidentally knocking over someone. He looked down to see who it was.

"Ino?"


	19. Visitor

"Naruto, come quick! It's Sakura!" Ino yelled

"What? She's not hurt is she!?" Naruto said with a worried expression.

"No, it's there's something going on with the baby!" Ino continued to yell, she grabbed Naruto by the forearm and dragged him towards the hospital.

It took Ino and Naruto no time at all to reach the hospital, worry seemed to be a good motivator, once Naruto had filled out all the forms he stormed ino the medical room.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running towards her.

"Naruto!" she yelled back at him before being caught in Naruto's embrace.

"You're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked, gripping her hand.

"No I'm fine, it's the baby.." Sakura said trying to hide in a smile

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked

"It's better we show you" Shizune interrupted, turning on the ultrasound monitor.

"It seems your child has a small fraction of the nine-tails chakra, this is speeding up her development rapidly." Shizune explained.

"Will she be ok?" Naruto worryingly asked

"Your baby girl is fine, Naruto." Shizune smiled.

"What she's trying to say Naruto, is you're going to be a Father very soon." Sakura said, holding his hand.

"L-like, how soon?" Naruto looked absolutley frightened.

"Like, 2 months soon." Ino said.

"2 MONTHS!? There's so much stuff I have to do!" Naruto screamed. "I need to get a crib, toys, food and diapers!" Naruto was franticly pacing around the room, about to rip his hair out.

All the women in the room just laughed at the blond's worry, it was obvious he cared about the child and Sakura.

After Naruto had calmed down he returned beside Sakura, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Shizune, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked Shizune.

"About?" Shizune asked, she didn't like keeping secrets.

"Danzo." Naruto said.

The two other women did not understand what Naruto was talking about, but Shizune immediantly nodded and took Naruto out of the room.

"You can tell something's off about him too right?" Shizune asked

Naruto nodded. "He's put me back on active missions but won't let me leave the village without permission and an escort."

"He did the exact same thing with me, he's also given the same instruction to Kakashi and Yamato. " She said in agreement

"I'm gonna see what dirt I can dig up on him. Naruto, make sure you protect Sakura." Shizune said with a serious look on her face

Naruto nodded before returning into the room, Shizune followed the blonde.

"Sakura, are you sure your fine?" Naruto asked, returning to the side of the pink-haired konochi.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Positive."

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked at her with worry on his face.

Sakura and Ino giggled at the blond's worry.

"I'm serious, I don't want you to move a step unless you need too!" Naruto said

"Naruto, I'm fine. Really." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"Shizune, am I able to leave." Sakura asked

"Of course." Shizune said, helping the woman up.

And with that the couple got up to leave, Ino had already left and went home knowing that Naruto would take care of her, it was a quiet and quaint walk back to the Uzumaki-Haruno residence.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" Ino said, opening the door for the two.

Sakura nodded and gave Ino a breif hug. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital, pig." Sakura said with a smile

"No problem, forehead." Ino smiled back at her

Naruto went and sat down and gestured Sakura to come sit down with him, she complied.

"So, who's the new Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"A guy named Danzo, he's the leader of the ANBU Black Ops." Naruto said with a sigh

"He's putting me back on active missions Sakura." Naruto said with a sad expression.

"What's so bad about that?" Sakura looked at him

"I'm not allowed to leave the Village, meaning every mission I get with be a C-rank or lower, I've still got so many things to pay for.." Naruto said, before he could finish Ino handed him a coin pouch containing over 500 Ryu.

"My rent for the month, lover-boy." Ino said with a smile towards the blonde.

"Ino, I can't.." Naruto said with a sad look.

"Naruto, if you don't take it I'm not letting you have Ramen until the baby is born." Sakura said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto sighed and smiled, taking the money pouch.

"Thank you Ino, this means alot to all three of us." Naruto said, looking towards Sakura's stomach.

"Don't mention it, just make sure you treat forehead to some nice food." Ino said with a smile

Naruto nodded before turning to Sakura.

"Oh and Danzo also said you're able to return to work at the hospital." Naruto said

"That's great!" Sakura said, a smile returned to her gloomy face.

"Just.. don't push yourself to hard Sakura." Naruto said with a concered face, his concern was soon erased when Sakura pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I promise, Naruto." she said with a cheeky grin.

Night had been approaching quicker and quicker with the change of seasons, Naruto was still getting used to Sakura getting up multiple times during the night to use the bathroom but he knew it was just another step in the pregnancy.

He finally closed his eyes, only to feel a slight press against his arm.

"Mmm, cut it out Sakura.." Naruto said with a groan.

"It's not Sakura, dobe." Naruto looked up to see Saskue, he was shocked. Was this a dream?

He instantly got up and reached for his kunai, pulling it towards him as a defence mechanism.

Sakura had just exited the bathroom, her eyes widened at the sight of Saskue.

"Listen, Naruto. I'm not here to fight." Sasuke said, looking into the eyes of the blond

"Kabuto is planning to attack you within the next hour. He's working with Danzo." Sasuke continued without taking his eyes off Naruto.

Naruto looked at the rogue shinobi, his eyes were fixated on Sasuke's.

"Why would you tell me? What's in it for you?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see Kabuto suffer." Sasuke said, before looking towards Sakura.

"I'll fight by your side just this once, dobe..." there was a long pause in Sasuke's sentence

"But keep Sakura out of this." Sasuke said, pointing his blade towards her swollen stomach.

Naruto understood and so did Sakura, she gave one last look to the raven-haired boy before leaving the room.

"How far along is she?" Sasuke asked

"8 months." Naruto answered

"Lets get going then.." Sasuke said.

Before Sasuke left through the window Naruto grabbed him by the bow wrapped around his waist.

"Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked Sasuke

Sasuke pointed behind Naruto where a clone pressed against him with a sword.

"I could've killed you if I wanted to." Sasuke awnsered before jumping out the window, Naruto followed him out.

**- AUTHORS NOTE -**

**I thought I'd put it down here for a change, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. took a little while to do. **

**More chapters incoming! :)**


	20. Loose Ends

- **AUTHORS NOTE - **

**20 Chapters already? Funny how fast everything goes by.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll be releasing another one later today. :) **

Naruto followed Sasuke through the village and eventually through the forest, it felt nostalgic to be hopping over homes and climbing trees with his old squadmate.

Naruto finally got the nerve to break the silence, "So, what happens after we beat Kabuto?" he asked

"I'll be taking him with me, I can't be risked staying in the Leaf anyone longer than I have too." Sasuke answered.

"Do you plan on ever coming back, Sasuke?" the jounin said with a saddened look in his eyes.

"I have a few loose ends to tie up, Naruto. Kabuto is one of them." Sasuke said.

"Have you heard there's a new Hokage?" Naruto said to the man.

"Who? It better not be Kakashi." Sasuke said back to him

"Danzo." Naruto said to the man with a sigh

"So you've got the Hokage plotting to kill you dobe?" Sasuke smiled, that was a rare occasion in itself

Naruto nodded, "Shizune found something out about him that I think you need to look at." Naruto said before tossing Sasuke the scroll.

"_Dear Danzo, _

_We've instructed Itachi to leave one alive like promised, once he is of age you can claim his eyes for your own and add them to that weird collection of yours. _

_Sincerley,"_

The letter had no signature, it was blocked out by a chakra seal.

Sasuke look at Naruto with anger, tossing him back the scroll.

"I'll have a little chat to Danzo once we're done here.." Sasuke said, a large amount of rage could be detected in his voice.

Naruto nodded and put the small scroll back in his pocket.

Sasuke stopped and motioned Naruto to hold his position. He could see him, Kabuto.

After going over a brief plan with Naruto the two took up their positions in the trees above, awaiting Kabuto to approach.

Naruto dropped down in front of the man in robes, Kabuto did nothing but giggle.

"I guess you've found out about our little 'deal'." Kabuto smiled with a sick look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kabuto. But I'll find out once I beat you down!" Naruto said, anger in his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought along some insurance." Kabuto smiled before signalling Naruto to look up, it was Sakura.

She was being held upside down with a chakra rope tied to her feet, the pink-haired medic nin was unconscious.

"You bastard, what did you do to her!" Naruto screamed, Kabuto kept giggling to himself.

"Nothing at all, yet." He smiled back at him before taking off his robe, he was starting to look even more like Orochimaru.

"Let me explain it to you Naruto. If I die here, those ropes will break. causing the explosive kunai I have attached to her to explode. Kabuto smiled.

"You bastard.." Naruto muttered.

"So, Naruto. Before we begin why don't you tell your company to come join us." Kabuto said, pointing to the tree.

Sasuke immediately jumped down, appearing beside Naruto.

"Oh well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, it looks like Team 7 is back together." Kabuto said in a sarcastic tone.

"No matter, I'll just have to kill you first!" Kabuto screamed before lunging over 2000 snakes directed at the Uchiha, but with one quick slash of his blade a lightning wave formed wiping out every snake in its path.

"You're gonna have to try better than that, Kabuto.." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto had gathered up enough nature energy while talking to Kabuto to activate Sage Mode. and just like that, his pupils changed into a toad-like style and his eyelids began to change color.

Sasuke activated the sharingan almost in unison with Naruto's Sage Mode.

"Naruto, you remember the plan?" Sasuke asked

"Loud and clear!" Naruto shouted, forming a mass of shadow clones in front of him.

The clones began to rush Kabuto who had no trouble of dispatching them.

But by then he had already been caught, the sky had changed to a blood-red color and the moon had become black.

"W-what is this?" Kabuto asked.

"Welcome to my domain, Kabuto." Sasuke's voice boomed fromt he sky.

"How did I get caught? I never looked you in the eyes!" Kabuto shouted.

"Oh but you did.. you see when Naruto made all those clones we also used a transformation jutsu to blend me in with them. When you least expected it, I activated the Tsukoyomi, prepare for pain Kabuto." Sasuke giggled

And it was just like that, Kabuto was paralyzed, kunai were repeatedly thrown at his body stabbing him in every place imaginable.

Meanwhile, back in the real word Naruto had used the minute Sasuke had bought him to remove the paper charges from Sakura, although he could not remove her just yet he was sure that this made Kabuto's trap virtually useless.

Once Kabuto had re-awoken from the agony that was the Tsukoyomi he started to smile, he knew that jutsu took as much out of Kabuto as it did Sasuke.

The raven-haired ninja's left eye had begun to bleed severely but ignoring the blood he continued to attack the ninja.

Kabuto blocked every attack like it was nothing, Naruto knew that this was a losing battle. They needed an advantage and it almost seemed heavenly when Kakashi Hatake appeared, kicking Kabuto square in the face and sending him backwards.

"Hm, well if it isn't my old team." Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke just grunted at him and continued attacking Kabuto.

"Naruto, I need you and Sasuke to buy me some time. I'll be able to sever those chakra ropes of Kabuto's." Kakashi ordered

Naruto nodded, it seems Kakashi had a plan.

After hours of continuous assault on Kabuto dawn had finally broken, Kakashi had made his way through two ropes using the chidori but there were still two more to go.

"Face it Kabuto, you're outmatched." Naruto panted

"Oh Naruto, when will you ever learn." Kabuto giggled, before moulding himself into the ground.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed, digging up the soil beneath him.

"He's gone, dobe." Sasuke stood back up and panted with exhaustion.

They both immediately made a u-turn to check on Kakashi's progress with the chakra ropes, he only had one left now.

Before he could make another chidori Sasuke sliced through the rope with one quick swing of his blade, snapping the chakra rope in half.

Naruto dashed up into the air, catching a now waking Sakura in his arms.

"N-Naruto?, Kakashi..?" and then her eyes widened as she saw one last person before her.. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked

"I'm fine, just a little light headed." She looked up to see the scars of battle all of Naruto's face.

"Naruto! What happened!? Are you hurt!?" Sakura screamed, touching every scratch and cut on his face.

"I'm fine Sakura, thanks to Sasuke." he smiled

Sakura looked over to the raven-haired boy and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping him safe, Sasuke." she smiled at him.

Sasuke just sighed before helping Kakashi back up.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I want to speak with Danzo, once that's done I'll be making my way out of here." Sasuke said.

They all understood and made their way back to the leaf village.

Sakura had piggybacked onto Naruto as she was too far into her pregnancy to be jumping about.

Once all 4 had arrived at the Hokage's office they quickly stormed into the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzo shouted, looking towards the 4 ninja then back at the village elders.

"You'd better have a good explanation for being here too Uchiha!" Danzo said

"I think you're the one who has some explaining to do." Sasuke said

"Yeah, he's right Danzo. What's the big idea siding with the enemy!?" Naruto shouted

The two village elders looked back at Danzo with suprise.

"Is what he's saying true, Danzo?" Horuma asked

"No, not a word of it!" He shouted at the Elder.

"You should stop lying Danzo." Kakashi said

"What is the meaning of this Kakashi, I shall have you demoted for this!" Danzo yelled

Sasuke looked at the Elders, he walked up and looked them in the eyes.

"This might help you understand." Sasuke said activating his sharingan and showed the elders the conversation between Danzo and Kabuto.

"Danzo, I can't beleive this!" Horuma shouted.

"Yes so what, I had the Hokage assassinated! It was for the best interest of the village!" He shouted back.

"You.." Naruto muttered, everyone's attention turned towards him. "You ordered the kill on Granny Tsunade?.." and it seemed almost instantly when Naruto appeared in front of him, hitting him in the face and knocking him off the Hokage chair.

"You brat, who do you think you are?" He shouted back at him.

"The guy that's about to kick you into the next dimension!" He shouted at him before Sasuke put his arm out stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Not now." He whispered.

"Danzo Shimura, you are hereby stripped of the 6th Hokage Title and removed from the elder council, I hope you have a fun time in jail." Horuma said before ordering Kakashi to follow her out.

"Damn you rotten kids... you ruined everything! I was meant to be the Hokage, me!" Danzo screamed.

"A true Hokage will put their life on the line for village." Naruto said.

"A true Hokage loves every citizen of the village equally. he continued.

"You.. are not a true Hokage." Naruto finished before turning back to Sasuke and Sakura.

So.. I guess this goodbye for now?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, for now." Sasuke said before walking out.

"Good luck with the child, you two." He said with a rare smile coming from his face.

"I'll see you soon dobe." Sasuke said

"_Not soon enough, teme."_ Naruto thought and with that, Sasuke was gone.

Danzo was removed from the Hokage position almost immediantly after the encounter, he now spends his time residing in the Leaf Village Prison.


	21. Hana

"Sakura, did you want to go for a walk?" Ino asked, helping the heavily pregnant konoichi to her feet.

"Sure Ino, do you know what time Naruto will be back?" Sakura asked Ino

"He's just going to get some food, he'll be back soon forehead." Ino answered with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I wonder if.." Sakura soon screamed in pain, mid way through her sentence.

"Sakura, what's wrong!?" Ino yelled

"Ino, I think the baby's coming!" Sakura winced once more in pain.

"Come on, we've gotta get you to the hospital!" Ino screamed, taking Sakura's hand and helping her out the door.

- AT THE RAMEN STAND -

"Mmm. That was delicious Teuchi!" Naruto praised the man.

"Thanks, Naruto!" He smiled back before handing the man a second plate

"This one's on the house, eat up!" Teuchi said before walking back to the kitchen.

"So where's Ayame, Gramps?" the blonde asked

"She's getting fitted for her wedding dress, are you going to the wedding Naruto?" He asked back

"Of course, you guys are like family!" He smiled

"Haha, you never change Naruto.." He gave a small smile back.

- AT THE HOSPITAL -

Sakura winced in pain with every step to the hospital, they immediately ran into Shizune's office, causing her to leap up from her chair and move towards the women.

"What's wrong with her, Ino?" Shizune asked

"She's going into labour!" Ino yelled

Shizune sighed, before instructing the two to follow her, they had changed Sakura's clothes into a hospital gown and then placed her onto the bed.

"Ino.." Sakura whispered before wincing again in pain.

Ino leaned in closer to Sakura so she could hear her whisper.

"Find..Naruto.." She whispered before screaming in pain.

Ino nodded, disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

- BACK AT ICHIRAKU -

"Mmm, the second one's always better!" He grinned as he handed his plate back.

"That's because I'm the cook!" Teuchi gave a proud smile towards the empty ramen bowl.

"NARUTO!" a scream could be heard running down the street, the blonde instantly turned around to see Ino in a mixture of worry and happiness.

"Ino? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's Sakura.. she.. the baby's coming, NOW!" Ino yelled at him, which made Teuchi turn around and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Go, Naruto. I'll put it on your tab." The man smiled before returning back to the kitchen.

Ino grabbed a still stunned Naruto by the hand, he followed her as fast as his feet would carry him.

They had arrived at the hospital even quicker than before, Sakura's screaming could be heard from the entrance. Naruto and Ino quickly rushed into the room startling Shizune.

Naruto ran up to Sakura, putting a wet cloth on her head. "Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked the teary-eyed konoichi.

She nodded, "Naruto.. I.." before she could finish her sentence, she let out one of the biggest screams in her life, causing Naruto to fall back.

"Naruto.. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Sakura." He whispered back, kissing her hand that was now intertwined with his own.

She gripped tightly with every push, almost breaking Naruto's hand in half.

"**AAARGH! WE'RE NOT LETTING NARUTO MAKE LOVE TO US EVER AGAAAIN!" **Her Inner Self screamed.

"Naruto, It's best if you leave the room for this part. Having you here will only distract Sakura." Shizune said with a considerate smile.

Naruto understood and left the room, he walked out into the lobby to see the rest of the Konoha 11 standing there along with Gai, Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai.

They all immediately crowded around Naruto and began asking questions.

"How is she?"

"Will she be ok?"

"How's the baby doing?"

Kakashi interrupted all the questions, pushing everyone to the side.

"Naruto's got enough on his mind, let's just leave him alone for now." Kakashi said, smiling to Naruto.

"Thanks Sensei." he whispered as he walked past Kakashi and sat down, the rest of the people in the room followed him returning to their seats.

- INSIDE THE DELIVERY ROOM -

"shi..SHIZUNE!" Sakura continued to scream with each push.

"You're doing great, forehead." Ino smiled, gripping her hand.

Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheek, the pain was tremendous.

"Thanks pig." She managed to whisper back.

"Ok Sakura, I see the head! One last push!" Shizune screamed

"3..2..1.. PUSH!" Shizune continued

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out, giving her final push.

- OUTSIDE IN THE WAITING ROOM -

"You're gonna be a great father, Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Naruto, I will train your daughter with the flames of youth!" Lee shouted before being dragged off by TenTen.

The delivery room door opened, catching the quiet Naruto's attention.

"Naruto, I think there's somebody that wants to meet you." Shizune smiled

He immediately got up and walked into the delivery room, leaving everyone in the waiting room.

What he saw next made him feel absolutely amazing, Sakura was laying on the bed holding a small bundle wrapped in cloth and smiling at Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and sat next to her, she tilted the cloth towards him so he could see his daughters face, she looked beautiful.

She had a face just like Sakura, her hair looked to be a shade of pink just like her mothers but what topped all those features off were the beautiful blue eyes that glistened in the light of the room.

Sakura just smiled at Naruto's reaction, he leant down and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura handed the bundle over to Naruto, instructing him on how to hold her.

"Hey there, princess. I'm your Daddy." Naruto smiled at the what he just said and planted a kiss on the child's forehead

Sakura couldn't help but tear up at what Naruto just said, this was here dream. To start a family with the man of her dreams.

"Naruto, what should we call her?" Sakura asked

"Hana. Hana Uzumaki." Naruto smiled at Sakura who nodded.

"It's a great name." Sakura said with a smile

"Sakura, take as long as you need to recover. I'm gonna go tell everyone the news." Naruto smiled before giving both of his loved ones a kiss.

Naruto walked out of the room, wiping a tear from his eye before entering the waiting room.

Everyone crowded around him, waiting for Naruto to say something and he did. He made everyone overjoyed just by uttering two words.

"Hana Uzumaki." He smiled, everyone crowded around him giving him hugs and congratulations.

Kakashi came up to Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"You're going to make a great father, just don't give her your habits." Kakashi smiled, giving Naruto a pat on the back.

Shizune instructed that everyone was now allowed in the room, everyone ran into the room, in a large group.

Everyone crowded around Sakura and Naruto were now sitting beside each other, hugging their child.

All the women in the room sat on Sakura's side giving her the 'Awh, she's so cute' treatment while the men sat on Naruto's side and offered him advice on training the infant.

_"If someone told me 8 years ago that I'd be sitting here holding a child with Naruto, I would've just laughed at them.. but now I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing."_ Sakura thought to herself smiling.

_"Granny, I never go back on my promises. I will take care of Sakura, Hana, and the entire village!" _Naruto thought to himself, smiling back at Sakura.

Sakura's Mother looked on from outside the room, she knew her Daughter was in safe hands, "Uzumaki, you've surprised us all yet again." She muttered before smiling and walking outside the hospital.

Night time had approached, Sakura was still not fit to leave the hospital but she was able to walk around. She found Naruto sitting outside on the balcony holding Hana.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked the blond who immediately turned around.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at how beautiful our Daughter is." Naruto smiled

"Naruto, I've known you for 21 years. I know when you're lying."

Naruto's smiled changed into a look of seriousness.

"I'm worried about Hana." Naruto said with a more serious tone.

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Shizune said she's got a fraction of the Fox's chakra.." Naruto said with a depressed tone.

Sakura laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort.

"Naruto, she'll be fine. You can teach her how to control it." Sakura smiled

"You think she'll listen?" Naruto asked

"You're her Father, she doesn't have a choice." Sakura smiled, giving Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips and taking Hana from his arms, she sobbed a bit being woken up by Sakura's arms but she smiled when she realized that her Mother was holding her.

"I'm going to go feed her Naruto, you should get some sleep." Sakura said with a soft smile.

Sakura looked puzzled, Naruto had not stopped staring ahead.

Sakura looked over to see the red and black eyes of the sharingan, It was Sasuke.

Sasuke gave them a gentle wave before disappearing into the shadows.

Naruto and Sakura both smiled, they knew their old teammate was happy for them.

"I guess I should get some sleep." Naruto said, giving Sakura and Hana a kiss on the cheek before walking to the hospital chair.

Naruto found himself in a dream-like state although it felt real, he saw two figures beside him on each side. One was a small child and another looked to be a woman with long hair, he continued to walk his body felt like it couldn't do anything else.

In almost an instant he saw a kunai fly towards him, hitting the long-haired woman directly in the chest and killing her instantly.

Naruto had run away in the other direction before turning around to see a the child being taken away by a masked man.

"DADDY!" He heard the child scream.

He woke up, his forehead was covered in sweat he looked to his left to see Sakura asleep in the bed and Hana sleeping in the crib.

"_What a weird dream."_ He thought to himself before returning to sleep.

- **AUTHORS NOTE - **

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, took a little while to write but it was so worth it. **

**In case you were all wondering why I chose that name Hana is japanese for Flower; favorite. **

**Final chapter for Part 1 of the series should be released tonight!**


	22. Just The Beginning

Naruto was awoken by the cries of his Daughter, it was clear that this was going to take some getting some getting used to. He got up from the hospital chair and made his way over to Hana, before he could even see Sakura had already gotten up and was holding Hana in her arms.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the two and went over towards them, he reached at Sakura from behind pulling her in for a hug.

"You're in a good mood today." Sakura smiled

"I get to see the two most beautiful girls in the world."

Sakura blushed and kissed his on the cheek, Hana giggled at the sight of her Father. Naruto picked her up from Sakura's arms and made funny faces at the baby, causing Hana to burst out in laughter.

"Who's a happy girl?" Naruto said in a baby-like voice and continued making funny faces at the girl, meanwhile Sakura was standing there staring at Naruto and smiling.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" The blonde asked

"She loves you." Sakura smiled, giving Naruto a tight hug.

"We should start getting ready to go home." Naruto said

Sakura nodded, "Just hold Hana for a bit longer, I'll go shower and get out of this hospital gown."

Naruto understood and took Hana back to his hospital chair, and started playing with her fingers.

The baby was already starting to develop Sakura-like hair with a hint of blonde, her blue eyes almost seemed to match Naruto's exactly. Sakura was happy that she didn't get her forehead she was still insecure about it.

"You look pretty today, Hana." Naruto said with a smile still playing with her fingers, Hana just continued to giggle around her Father.

"Ok, let's go." Sakura said stepping out of the bathroom in her usual ninja wear, she was happy to finally be wearing it again.

"Sure." Naruto said, handing Hana over to Sakura.

It was a nice morning in Konoha, Kakashi had been appointed as the temporary leader of the village but did not take the role of Hokage.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." A voice could be heard from behind them, it was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! Hey!" Naruto smiled and Sakura waved

"Well, who's this?" Iruka asked, smiling towards the child Sakura was holding.

"Hana Uzumaki." Sakura answered.

"Hm.. She looks like you Sakura." Iruka said with a smile.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said, returning a smile

"I'm sure you'll make great parents." Iruka smiled before walking away

"Hey sensei, wait!" Naruto yelled

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

"Where are you and Ayame getting married?" Naruto asked

"Oh, we're going to have the wedding on top of the Hokage building." Iruka answered.

"Ok, I'll be sure to turn up!" Naruto smiled

"See you soon sensei!" Naruto said, running back to his family.

Once Sakura and Naruto made it back home they saw Ino on the couch, sleeping.

"I've got an idea." Sakura said, giggling.

She went over beside Ino and place Hana on top of her. The little girl started touching Ino's face, stirring her awake.

"I swear to god forehead, stop waking me up!" Ino yelled but looked up to see one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen in her life.

"Awh, who are you cutie?" Ino smiled, kissing the baby on the cheek.

"Hana Uzumaki" Naruto answered, this must've been the 4th time he's had to say the name today.

"Awh, she's so pretty. I call Aunty!" Ino smiled, giving her back to Sakura.

"Well, I suppose its time for me to get out of here." Ino sighed

"But Ino.. you live here?" Sakura have her a questioning look.

"Not anymore, I'm moving into my own place!" Ino said, a sad and happy look seemed to cross her face.

"That's great news Ino!" Sakura said, giving her a one-armed hug while holding Hana in the other arm.

"So where are ya moving into Ino?" Naruto asked

"An apartment complex not to far from here, it's gonna be a blast!" Ino smiled

"Thank you for letting me stay here you two, it means alot." She gave another hug to Sakura and a big one to Naruto.

"No problem Ino, you've done so much for us." Naruto said, putting his arm over Sakura.

"Alright, I'm out. You two have fun!" Ino said giving her usual cheeky grin.

"It's like watching your own child leave home." Sakura said, giggling

Naruto laughed along with her.

And it seems just as Ino left another knock was placed on the door, Naruto had opened it to see who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei? Aren't you meant to be with the elder council now?" Naruto looked confused

"Well Naruto, shadow clones have their uses." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto grinned at Kakashi, his master always seemed one step ahead.

"So, are you going to let me in?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course." Naruto said, stepping aside.

Kakashi sat on the couch next to where the small infant was sitting, he gave Hana a masked smile which made the baby giggle.

"So, Naruto..is this Hana?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded, picking the baby girl up holding her in his arms.

"She looks just like you Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said

There was a long pause inbetween, Kakashi had a thing for awkward silence.

"Naruto, I'm sure you are well aware that you're next in line to be the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"I won't be remaining in office for much longer, so I am going to ask you prepare for your Hokage initiation as soon as possible." Kakashi said with a more serious tone.

"I understand sensei." Naruto said.

"Here Naruto, take this as a late baby shower present from me." Kakashi said with a smile

He pulled out what looked to be a folded up jacket, he unfolded it revealing a long overhang coat much like the 4th Hokage's except with orange and black instead of white and red.

"Kakashi, this is.."

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto said, bowing his head in thanks.

"Alright, I'm gonna start making my way back to the Hokage building. You two enjoy yourselves." Kakashi said, waving goodbye and walking out.

As Kakashi was walking away he looked into the sky, thinking to himself.

"_Do you see Lady Tsunade? Through everything this boy's been through, everything that was thrown in his way he has hurdled over it. He holds a will of fire in his heart much like Minato did. Naruto Uzumaki, the brat that everybody hated and wanted dead, the person that nobody treated like a human being is now the envy of the entire village. He will be a great Hokage, and an even greater father. This is just beginning."_

**- AUTHORS NOTE -**

**That's the end of Part 1 guys! Thank you all for sticking with me and keeping the constant support up. Part 2 will begin in around a week once everything is sorted, so I guess I'll see you guys then! :)**


End file.
